The Blind Girl
by MegFlame
Summary: My name is Nicole Fox, I was born blind. Few years ago the world died, now I have to survive through the after effects of the T-virus. Let me take you to the beginning. Strong language, Violence and Gore. Rated T
1. In The Beginning  Part 1

**Chapter 1 - Part 1**

My name is Nicole Fox, yeah I know totally average but who cares, nowadays people are just lucky to see tomorrow. My life was pretty average before all this started; I had nice parents, a roof over my head, food on the table. Now my parents are dead along with most of the world, I'm constantly on the move and lucky to get one meal a day. *sigh* let me take you to the beginning.

I was born to John and Catherine Fox, in England, my mother British and my father American.

I was born blind, something to do with my genes or DNA or some bullshit thing. When I was five when we moved to America, Florida. My dad was in politics and wasn't home often, my mom ran her own business and was usually in her office, because of my dad there was always army guys in our house or were the FBI or CIA guys… I don't know some guys with guns.

They looked after me mostly kinda like babysitters with weapons, they walked me to school, packed my lunch for school, cook my dinner, help me with my homework.

Sure my parents looked after me, I got whatever I wanted, the latest technology stuff and latest fashion but… when I was eleven… everything changed.

It was 12 o'clock when the school announced for kids to go home, within 15 minutes the school was empty. I was left outside, beside the curb on my own; sometimes I wondered why my parents had a kid. Anyway I started to walk home, yeah I know not the brightest idea for the blind girl but my other senses were excellent as well as having an eidetic memory and an IQ of 167, so walking home was pretty easy for me considering everything.

I got about ten minutes walking when a car horn beeped behind me along with the usual voice, "where are you going? And what the hell happened at your school?"

Oh Darren my normal babysitter… or do I mean bodyguard.

He pulled the car up next to me, opened the door and dragged me inside "everyone went home, parents collected kids and teachers left, I was on my own, I might as well walk."

I through my bag at my feet and shoved my seat belt on, "haven't you heard?" Darren said, anxiety on the edge of his voice.

I faced forward, hearing the engine start, "heard what?"

Darren sighed and didn't answer for what felt like ages "nothing, your parents will tell you" Darren drove quickly home, I could feel his fear and panic run off him in waves which made me nervous.

I heard Darren swear under his breath and the car sped up. A giant thud came from the front of the car and seemed to roll over the roof of the car.

"Shit what was that?" I said moving my head around trying to catch another noise. Darren's breath was quick and heavy; he kept the car at the same speed, turning corners quickly.

Darren put his hand on my shoulder "you alright?"

I didn't even realise my hands were gripping the chair and that I was holding my breath. I nodded "yeah, but what the fuck was that?"

Darren let go of my shoulder "nothing, and don't swear," I frowned, my hands still gripping the chair.

Ten minutes of Darren driving like a crazy guy he stop the car. I went to get out but Darren quickly grabbed my hand, "stay in the car."

I opened my mouth to protest but he'd already gotten out. I heard him close the door and walk round to my side, he paused like he was waiting for something then opened my door. I climbed out then went back inside for my bag but Darren grabbed my hand "come on, we need to get inside."

He started to pull me away from the car "wait my bag!" he continued to pull me "leave it."

I was so confused he wasn't telling me anything, I didn't even know if I was at my house. Darren quickly knocked on the door, voices from the other side said "don't open it, it might be them,"

Another said "don't be a prat they're not going to be knocking on doors,"

"You never know" said the first voice.

Darren whispered-yelled angrily "open this pissing door, you bloody cunts or I'm smashing your heads into the fucking walls!"

Ook hold up Darren never ever swears in front of me and he never has threaten violence in front of me, now I know something's defiantly wrong.

The door quickly opened and Darren hauled me inside, the door closing behind us. Two pairs of arms wrapped around me, my mom's voice in my ear, "I'm so glad you ok, I was so worried" she kissed me repeatedly.

My dad's voice from the other side "you alright darling? nothing happened?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine but Darren ran something over, would someone please tell me what's going on."

My dad kissed my head then let go of me "we need to leave."

Darren said seriously "yes sir, I agree," he started to walk round "we should be going through the garage." My dad grabbed my hand, my mom keeping her arms around my shoulders. They moved quickly, with me stumbling along.

We stopped outside the garage door while Darren and some of the others check it out. I didn't know I was trembling until I felt my mom's hand on the back of my neck, gently rubbing her thumb across it softly. "Its all clear" Darren's voice rang out from the garage.

They quickly pushed us into a van. My parents on either side of me, two guards sat in the front and two sat in the back with us.

Darren's voice came from the door "Johnson, Miller, McWhirter and Brooke will be with you sir, I shall go ahead with the others."

"'You're not coming with us" my voice shook as I spoke, I didn't need to know what was going on to know what was going on to know we were in danger.

Darren paused and held my hand "I'm going to check the place is clear then going ahead, I'll be 10 minutes away, I promise I will not leave you alone" I gulped and nodded, he gave my hand one last squeeze then let go. "Sir, Madam" his voice was strong, he paused before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading, this is my first fanfiction for resident evil. i hope you like it and please please review<strong>

**story name is a work in progress, so if you got any suggestions feel free to pm me with your ideas**


	2. In The Beginning Part 2

**Chapter 1 - Part 2**

A few minutes later the van in front left and we waited then waited and waited. I was still staking, I had a habit of that, shaking for no reason but there was defiantly a reason now. A voice came from the front seat "they've had their time, we're setting off."

I heard my dad's neck crack as he nodded, his hand still holding mine, my mom moved closer to me, resting her head against mine. I turned more to face her "tell me what's going on… please" my voice was quiet and cracked on the last word.

My mom nodded her head still against mine, "sweetheart an illness has spread and it has spread here, people are turning… crazy from it and have started to hurt others… we're traveling to a safe place, underground, so we'll escape it"

I nodded "but what about m-my f-friends, my s-school?"

Mmy mom kissed my head and whispered in my ear "I don't know sweetheart… I just don't know" water droplets fell onto my cheeks, I guess she was crying. I rested my head on her shoulder "it's going to be ok mom." She chuckled lightly "I'm the one that supposed to say that" I smiled sadly.

After five minutes of driving silently, I heard them. I thought they were just moans from the wind until the bang against the side door.

Both my parents squeezed me as the guards yelped, the ones from the front swore loudly "fuck, they're got us."

The car sped and crashed into something, my mom yelped and held me tighter. The doors from the front opened and a gun shot was heard, my heart jammed in my throat and my stomach sank into a black hole. Groans came from outside and the van shook, more gun shots sounded, "shit we need help!"

One of the guards from inside grabbed the radio "help, help immediate assistance, I repeat immediate assistance, we're surrounded!"

The other guard said to my dad "sir, we'll hold them off so the others can get here, stay in the van sir" They opened the van's slide doors and jumped out, closing the door behind them, followed by more gun shots and a few screams.

My dad put his arms around me and my mom "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect us,"

I heard my mom kiss him, "This isn't your fault John… remember what you promised me" I felt him nod his head and he moved away from us and over to the radio.

"If anyone can hear me please help, my daughter will be hiding under the seat in the back of our van, on…"

My mom grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her "mom what's going on? What's dad talking about?"

My mom kissed me "I know, I've been a terrible mother…"

My lips trembled "mommy?"

She put a finger over my lips "I know, I 've been a terrible mother, but don't ever doubt how much I love you Nicole and don't ever doubt how proud I am of you."

I nodded, tears streaming down my face. My mom moved me to the side as my dad reach under our seats, pulling a small hatch and opening a door to a tiny space. Gun shots still sounded from outside, becoming less frequent.

My mom moved to let me kneel on the floor, my dad held me "I love you Nicole, you are our whole world."

I nodded, my head buried in his chest, "I love you too daddy" he kissed my forehead and squeezed me tightly then let go of me.

They helped me into the small space then handed me a ruck sack "I pack you some clothes, food and water as well as mr Winnie the Pooh" my mom said softly.

I struggled to smile "I love you mommy" My mom kissed my nose "don't come out until someone healthy and good comes, do you understand?"

I nodded then heard the door close and my parents shift to sit in front of it. I heard them kiss, tell each other they love each other then I heard the crack and the bang and the rip. I heard them scream in pain. I stop crying and shaking, I hardly breathed, my hands gripped my bag. I was in the dark, alone… all alone.

Blood seeped under the crack and collected around me, soaking my clothes and hair. I waited hours maybe days under there. I couldn't move or sleep or make a sound, the blood began to dry, sticking me to the floor.

I tried to move and my leg spasm kicking the door open slightly and it heard me. It's animalistic run, its moans as it grew closer.

I heard it throw my parents bodies to the side and it yanking the door open. It's cold hands grabbed my leg and pulled, something in me just… let go. A rush of wetness trickled down my leg, but I barely noticed. I screamed so loudly it felt as if my head would explode, my legs kick violently as I tried to get away.

I heard a gunshot and the thing holding my leg let go, I heard it fall to the floor with a thud.

I heard someone run a short distance towards me, I felt them lean close to me and cover my mouth to stop me screaming.

"Ssshh, sshh, its ok your safe sweetie" a woman's voice said.

I stopped moving but I continued to scream, something in my brain wouldn't shut off. The woman spoke again "Sshhh, shh, sweetie you need to be quite, I'm not gonna hurt you."

I stopped screaming, the woman breathed out softly "there's a good girl, now I'm gonna take my hand away but you can't scream ok?"

I nodded and she gently took her hand away. She helped me get out of the small space "sweetie, did it hurt you? Did it bite you?" I shivered and shook my head.

"That's good" I heard her bend down and grab something "is this yours?"

I frowned slightly "w-w-what?" she stood up and came closer to me "is this your bag?" I nodded.

I just guessed I hoped it was the right bag. I heard moans and froze up.

The woman bent down to me, and held my face in between her hands "you ok?"

I shook my head, "they're coming" my body started to shake as she breathed in quickly. A voice from outside shouted "we got ten of them coming our way, we gotta move!"

The woman spoke to me "can you run?" I shook my head, shaking violently "ok, hold on."

I felt her arms move to my waist as she lifted me over her shoulder. I felt her start to run and I held onto her shirt tightly. Gun shots sounded behind us and the woman carrying me shouted "everyone back to the hummer! Now!"

I heard an engine start a few meters away and a couple of doors opened and closed. The woman opened a door and helped me into my seat.

I was the first to hear it running, "behind you!" I yelled, a gun sounded so close to me I squealed.

"Take that you sons of bitches" the woman said. She climbed in next to me and slammed the door shut, "drive!" She ordered and the hummer kicked forward, throwing me back against my seat.

Once we got away, the woman said to me, "did you do that?"

I frowned, not turning to face her, "how'd you hear them so far away? And how'd you know it was behind me, you weren't even looking,"

"'I… I-I-I have an acute h-hearing ability" I stuttered, the woman said nothing.

I could feel her eyes burning on me "come again?" she said finally, I sighed "I'm blind and my hearing is better than yours."

I felt her rest against the seat "oh…" I nodded, "yeah… oh."

She sighed "sorry," I shrugged "I'm used to it"

She sighed again "what's your name?" I stuck my hand out. "Nicole… Fox," she chuckled and shook my hand "well it's nice to meet you, Nicole, I'm Claire, Claire Redfield" I smiled softly, "thank you."

She let go of my hand and patted my knee "thank you as well."

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked the seconds part of the chapter :D<strong>

**and yay Claire is in it hehe!**

**please review, i enjoy hearing them, again any suggestions to the title of the story, i'd love to here them**


	3. Tape Recorder

**Chapter 2**

I've stayed with Claire ever since then she's always looked after me, help me with everything. Helped me to become a better fighter, to take care of myself, to survive. She became what I need her to be, my protector, my teacher, my mother, my sister, my best friend.

I couldn't sleep after my parents died, I could still hear their screams in my head. Claire helped them be pushed away, she sang silly little songs to help me sleep.

We went from Florida to Ohio. There were five of us in the truck; me, Claire, Marcus, Jen and Lil Pete. We each shared our stories, they were all sad; we all knew how the others were feelings and altogether we had lost someone.

As we travelled we kept searching for survivors, but we didn't find any, all we found were them.

Claire explained it all to me, about the infected, what was happening to the world and who'd done it all, umbrella and how it was all underground, which brought all new nightmares to the tables. When Claire told be it was underground I remembered what my mom had said to me about us escaping it underground, it made me think if my parents had helped caused this, if they were responsible for all the death. I'd slept terrible, waking up crying or screaming or not even sleeping at all, sometimes even Claire couldn't help.

I dreamt that they experimented on people, that they'd hurt them, innocent people. I didn't tell Claire about those dreams.

We travelled around Ohio for a while, looking for supplies and survivors but we left and went to Iowa and found a small town, we stayed in a basement in a house for one night then traveled farther into town, we ended up staying with two survivors, Otto and Aaron, in a tattoo parlour.

I begged Claire to let me have one, she agreed but within reason. I wanted to get a paw print on the inside of my palm. Claire said fine and the others decided to have it done too, to show us as the first survivors. I also got "Fox" tattooed in my ankle, Claire doesn't know this but I wanted something to keep me, me. I'd lost everything and everyone I knew and this reminded me of them, reminded me of myself.

I didn't cry or feel the pain, I suppose I was numb. Pete said that I probably thought this was a dream or some silly holiday or whatever, I didn't yell but Claire did, she said he was an idiot and didnt know what he was talking about, I shrugged.

A few days later we were attacked, Jen and Aaron died in that attack. Otto was really bad after that, his brother just dying and all, I didn't cry, I was all out of tears. I didn't sleep either, Claire's tried to help but she fell asleep before I did.

I got up and walked around for a while, even just walking back and forth, just keeping me active. I never bothered re-lighting the fire... It's not like I needed the light, once Marcus all most shot me thinking I was a zombie but he didn't, he shot the wall, missed me by an inch. Marcus wouldn't quit apologising, but I smiled and said I was fine, nothing to worry about.

We lost Marcus two month later in North Dakota.

We kept traveling, for a long time. We gained Liz, Tony, Abbie, Kate and Johnny, then lost Abbie and Kate six months later and Lil Pete too. Claire found it hard with Pete; she said they were next door neighbours for seven years. Death didn't bother me anymore. It was just another day now.

On the anniversary of my parent's death, Claire and I went away from our group; we burned a small pile of wood and sat in silence. I took out a small tape recorder from my, now worn out, bag.

A few days after Florida, a year ago, Claire looked in my bag and found the tape recorder and a bunch of tapes along with a photo of my parents in the bag.

There were about 9 tapes in there, Claire read them to me, they said: "straight after we're gone", "to your rescuers", "to your protectors", "a year later", "your 13th", "your 16th", "your 18th", "Everyday", and another said something else but Claire said she shouldn't read it to me.

We played both "straight after" and "rescuers" they said that they were sorry to leave me and happy I survived and they thanked my rescuers, hoping I was with good people or even Darren and hoped that they'd keep me safe.

Now we played the one year later tape. Claire sat next to me, her arm around my shoulders as she played the tape.

"Hi sweet heart" said my mother's voice. "Hi Darling" said my father's.

I felt Claire rest her head against mine and hold me slightly tighter.

"Well Nicole we haven't been with you for a year now, and you're still alive and I'm sure you're turning into a lovely young woman" continued my dad.

"We are so proud of you Nicole and we hope your healthy and happy, sweet heart" said my mom, her voice starting to brake as she held back tears I figured.

"We'd like to think that your with friends and if so hello Nicole's friends" my dad said, I heard Claire whisper a hi.

They blabbered on about keeping safe and making sure that I wasn't doing anything reckless.

"well kiddo, just know that I love you, that me and your mom love you dearly and we are so so sorry we left you but always remember that if it came down to the choice of us dying in your place, we'd do it again… in a heartbeat" he finished, then he quickly added "also remember, We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will."

I heard the tape stop and Claire stuttering breath beside me, she gently rubbed my shoulder. I whispered softly "Chuck Palahniuk…"

Claire moved her head slightly "what sweetie?"

I breathed gently then said louder "Chuck Palahniuk… he said that quote, my dad said quotes a lot, of people in history."

Neither of us said anything as I rested my head on her shoulder. After 20 minutes of us sitting still, Claire let go of me and put the tapes back into the bag then added more wood to the fire, we still said nothing until midnight.

Claire sat next to me again and handed me something cold, sharp and metallic, "Happy one year anniversary."

I smiled and frowned softly "anniversary for what?" I said as I fiddled with the object in my hand.

"One year ago was the first time I met you, I thought you'd like it after… well after the other anniversary"

I smiled and set the object down and hugged her tightly, burying my head in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you" I said, muffled slightly. She stoked my hair "you don't even know what your gift is yet."

I shrugged, pulling away slightly and kissed her cheek, then picked up the object, "so what is it?"

Claire took it off me then took hold of my hand and brushed it gently along the object all the way down to the hilt, the blade was about five inches long. "you got me a knife" I said, and Claire said nothing, I guessed she was smiling.

I grinned, she handed me something of leather, "that's that holster for it and you can strap it where ever." I slipped the knife into the holster and continued to smile "thank you… for everything" she didn't reply, I figured again she was smiling.

"Come on, we need to get some sleep" she said a few minutes later, I nodded.

I heard her stand up and I followed, keeping hold of my knife as Claire grabbed my bad, she started to walk back to where we left the others.

I stood and whispered "happy anniversary" I tilted my head up towards the sky and closed my eyes, breathing deeply and gripped my knife, tightly.

I opened my eyes and trudged on forwards.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this chapter, it really shows Claire and Nicole's relationship and its dead cute hehe<strong>

_**you know what you have you do... click it... click review, you know you want too ;D**_


	4. My People, Your People

**Chapter 3**

We continued to find survivors and collected more vans and cars so we all travelled together. In Delaware me, Claire, Tony and Johnny, including newbies Rachel and Smithy were staking out a clothing store for a place for everyone to sleep.

We paired up and split up to cover more area, Claire had turned the radio in her pocket down to its lowest volume and kept hold of the back of my top as I lead her through the dark.

I heard a movement in the far corner of the room, I stopped so did Claire, she'd learned by now not to ask question in these situations because darkness was my element. This was where seeing people lacked everything.

I turned to face Claire more, putting my hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her to the ground, until we both were crouched. I gently brushed my hand on the ground, feeling the vibrations throughout the room. I felt it shuffle across the floor, then felt another one move near the door, then another and another until there were ten just in this room, more throughout the building.

I turned to face Claire and whispered in her ear 'we need to leave, like right now' I felt her hair bob up and down as she nodded. She whispered back 'how many?' I tapped softly ten on her arm then tapped the floor to signal '10 in here' then drew a circle on her arm and a question mark to signal 'altogether, don't know' I felt her nod again. I listened to the zombies as Claire tried to radio the others. 'alpha to beta and gamma, abort mission, I repeat abor…' a scream came out of the radio and through the walls of the building.

Both I and Claire winced as I felt the zombies turn towards us.

I whispered to Claire "get the flash light out and run."

I stood up, grabbing Claire under the arm as she fiddled with the flashlight. I took a knife from my back holster, my special knife in the holster around my ankle so I couldn't reach it but still I ran, dragging Claire behind me as I cut my way through the zombies.

I heard a click and Claire shook my hand off her, pushing in front to lead. She shot a few of them and we made it into another room. Claire swore loudly as continued to fire her gun. I sliced a few of the stray ones Claire missed, keeping close to her back.

Claire shouted "Nicole, I think we're not gonna make it."

I shouted back "to hell with that, kill them all!" as I stabbed one in the neck, blood splattered across my face.

I heard something crash through the window and automatic gun fired into the room. Claire grabbed my arm and pulled me close, shielding me from the bullets.

The gun stopped as my ears continued to ring from the noise, making me feeling slightly dazed as I tried to refocus. Two hands gently touched my cheeks, a pair of lips pressed against my forehead, a hand left my cheek and stroked my partly blood soaked hair.

My ears still rang but a soft voice whispered in my ear "you're alright Nicole, I've got you." I let go of my knife and clutched onto Claire's arms, my knife clattering to the floor.

A pair of feet walked over to us, picking up my knife, "is she alright?" said a male voice I hadn't heard before.

I nodded, "I'm fine" my ears slowly stopped ringing, "she's not good with loud noises" Claire said, still holding me.

I focused on feeling the vibrations through my feet, picking up no more zombies moving nearby, "are you sure you're alright?" Claire said to me as she still stroking my hair.

I smiled softly and gently squeezed her arm "yeah," she kissed the top of my head then wiped some of the blood off my face with her sleeve.

"We need to…" I started to say but the guy cut me off "get out of here? Agreed" he said. Claire grabbed my hand as we followed him out of the building, he shot a few more zombies as we went. I whispered to Claire "what about the others?" Claire squeezed my hand 'let's first get you out of here.'

A car was waiting outside for us, all three of us got into the back, and the car sped forwards.

Claire kept hold of my hand as we drove on. The man next to us said "here's your knife" I opened my hand in front of me and the hilt was placed in it. I put it in the holster on my back.

"What are your names?" he asked as I faced forward, wiping more of the blood off my face as Claire answered "I'm Claire and this is Fox."

I nodded slightly, most people now call me Fox, only Claire still called me Nicole. "Well it's nice to meet you both, I'm Carlos and that's L.J, driving" the guy next to us said, Claire said hello to L.J.

Carlos asked "are you both ok? You didn't get bitten, did you?" I shook my head, I gathered Claire did the same.

She asked "have you seen my people?" Carlos nodded, his neck cracking, "yeah, my people took them away to our base."

Claire sighed in relief "good is that where we're going now?"

Aa voice in the front said "yeah, that's where we going sweet cheeks," "shut up L.J" said Carlos. A snigger came from the front as we continued to drive.

Carlos and Claire asked each other questions, while I fiddled with the hem of my top. Carlos asked me a couple of questions but I didn't answer them, Claire nudged me but I shrugged and rested my head against her shoulder. I was too tired to give any normal answer; I just wanted to be left alone and go to sleep.

I closed my eyes and listened to the hum of the engine.

I woke up to Claire gently nudging me, I groaned slightly, taking my head off her shoulder "come on sweetie, we're here."

I nodded as I felt her move out of the car, I swung my legs round and rested my head against the back seat, yawning. I heard Carlos chuckled from outside the car, he moved closer to me "you want me to carry you?"

I smiled tiredly and nodded, his arms went under my legs and my back as he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder, as he carried me over to mine and Claire's hummer. I heard the door open and felt Carlos lay me in the back seat, moving his arms out from under me.

I felt a blanket lay on top of me and Claire kiss my cheek along with Carlos's voice outside the hummer "night kiddo." Claire whispered in my ear, "night Nicole." I grumbled a "night" before falling back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>yay :) Carlos and L.J are introducted and rightly should be hehe<strong>

**hope your liking the story and thanks for reading and a bigger thanks for either favouriting, subscribing or/and reviewing**


	5. Shoot

**Chapter 4**

The next day Claire and Carlos decided to bring both groups together and travel to Carolina. I also found out that we lost Rachel, Tony and Johnny, and Smithy barely got out alive, he was pretty shaken up. He wouldn't come out of the car, someone had to bring him food and Claire wouldn't give him any weapon just in case he did something stupid.

I became good friends with a lot of Carlos's group including Carlos and L.J.

They both were surprised to know I was blind, well normally everyone is.

As we travelled Carlos and L.J told me the story of Racoon City and how it all started, along with a woman named Alice. She sounded so cool but I think they might have exaggerated it a bit; her having super speed and strength and taking out like twenty zombies all by herself but it did sound really awesome, like something out of a movie.

When we got to Carolina, we picked up a few more survivors, including a techy geek named Micky. I liked him he tries to teach me how to use a computer but I was useless.

We then travelled to Tennessee and found Chase, he's a cowboy. I loved his accent and he always made me laugh, he taught me to drive but Claire only let me drive short distances because she kept thinking I'd crash into something, I did but only once… maybe twice.

We then went to Oklahoma and because there were more of us the food was running out faster so we had to travel into a small city. We found an apartment building and stayed in one of the flats from what I could tell there was very few zombies in the building but we still had to scope it out.

Claire and Carlos took one of the upper floors and me and L.J. floor below our flat.

"This is taking for-ev-er" L.J. moaned as we walked around the floor, I smiled, "dude, I can do this on my own."

L.J. chuckled "no way Fox, Claire would kill me," I shrugged.

"Can't you do that whole… vibration thingy?" L.J. said as we checked out another room, I raised my eye brow, "it's not 100% correct, if they don't move it's harder for me to find them."

L.J. sighed "fine, I'll check a few more, watch my back"

I smirked and shook my head "can't moron" I said waving my hand in front of my face, L.J. shoved me gently "you know what I mean."

I smiled and heard him go into another room.

I walked around waiting then heard something move. I grabbed my knife from the holster on my back and kept dead silent as I walked over to the noise.

I heard a faint click and a gun shot.

A voice screamed in my head _"DUCK!"_ but the bullet flow at me and smashed into my stomach, the pain burned terribly.

My breath rushed out of me so quickly I thought the bullet hit my lung.

I heard feet run at me and something shove me into the wall, a blade pressed against my throat. Blood gushed from my stomach and my body collapsed, my legs barely holding my up. I heard the breathing of the person in front of me and felt a warm sense pass over my face.

L.J. burst into the hall "FOX!" I didn't speak and the person in front of me had frozen. L.J. ran over to us and through the guy off me.

I slide down the wall, my hand going to my stomach stopping most of the blood. Footsteps from all over headed towards us, L.J. ran to me and hovered over me "oh my god." Footsteps ran round the corner and towards us most from my right and few on my left.

"Nicole, L.J!" I heard Claire shout as she ran up to us, kneeling next to me, "what happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak but found no words to say. Claire said it again through gritted teeth "what happened?"

L.J. stuttered "I-I heard the bang a-and found him holding her against the wall with a knife to her throat"

I felt Claire leave me and stand up, her scream sounded almost inhuman as she charged at the guy as he still laid on the floor. Carlos wrapped his arms around her waist not letting her move closer to the guy.

More people ran round the corner "Sam!" yelled a woman, the group ran closer to the guy on the floor, "what the hell have you done?" asked a man.

Claire yelled at them, "he shot her, what the fuck does he think he's playing at?"

The guy on the floor whimpered "I-I thought she was one of them"

Claire charged at him again but Carlos kept his arms around her. I gritted my teeth and tried to move, pain exploded through me and continued to sear, I screamed quietly and blacked out.

When I woke up I found Claire next to me, stroking my hair as she continued to yell at the others. I moved my head slightly and Claire stopped yelling.

Carlos and a few of 'Sam's' group talked, while both Claire and L.J. stayed next to me.

I winced slightly "C-Claire, I-I'm going t-to… to die, aren't I"

Claire whimpered slightly and shook her head then said strongly "no you are not going to die, do you understand me, I'm not letting you die… I promise"

I smiled weakly and shook my head "I-I-I d-don't b-believe in p-p-p… promises an-anym-more"

Carlos walked over to us and L.J. moved out of the way, Carlos knelt down and whispered to me and Claire, "we're taking Fox to a hospital…"

"What's that…" Claire yelled at him then stopped and Carlos continued, "We're going to the hospital, apparently they have a doctor and a nurse in their group and they can help"

I nodded, Carlos put his hand on my shoulder "I'm going to carry you to the car, ok? But it's going to hurt"

I nodded again, my hand still over my wound, I said through gritted teeth "do it"

Carlos's arms went to my back and under my legs, I tensed, still gritting my teeth. He lifted me up and the pain screeched in my stomach, I felt like I was going to throw up but I refused to make a noise.

As Carlos walked quickly through the building Claire shouted orders over her shoulder, I heard the footsteps as some of the people followed. I rested my head against Carlos as he talked to me trying to keep me awake but I still came in and out of consciousness.

I felt Carlos get into the car and Claire stroking my hair as the engine started, my body shook slightly and Claire kissed my head still stroking my hair.

Claire and Carlos's voices faded in and out but I managed to hear Claire say "Carlos, I can't lose her"

Carlos said nothing, seemingly trying to find the right words, "Claire, I don't think any of us can"

My head lolled to one side as I tried to think straight "don't… can't"

Claire continued to stroke my hair "ssshh, save your strength"

I shook my head slightly, "l-l-l-love y-you" Claire's stuttering breath sounded in my ear "I love you too sweetie" she kissed my cheek before I passed out again.

I laid on a cold table, my hands lid on either side of me, my top rolled up to expose my stomach. I heard rolling of wheels from underneath me and someone's cold hands against my wound, pain rushed through me. I heard feet run along with the table I was on, I heard doors open and close and felt the table spin slightly; my head flopped to one side. The table stopped and I heard the sound of metallic objects clinking, I heard people's voices but no words that I could make out.

I felt someone pull on the skin of my wound and I screamed at the pain, making me more awake. "Damn, she's awake, get some morphine" a man said. I heard someone run around, searching.

"Nothing… at all" said a woman, the man sighed "get her something to bite down on then"

I heard more searching "this is all I can find, Liam" she ran towards the table. "It'll have to do" he said.

Something was place in my mouth and a voice in my ear said "bite down on this Fox" someone pull on my wound again. I bit down on whatever was in my mouth, my scream was muffled slightly, my body shook violently as Liam continued to mess with the wound.

"Damn it, Betty get someone to hold her down"

I heard doors open and close and Claire's voice through the doors "Nicole!"

Someone ran to me and held my shoulders down and someone else held my legs down, Carlos's voice sounded in my ear "you're alright kiddo, I'm right here" his voice started to fade in my ear as I heard Liam say "fuck, we're losing her, I can't stop the bleeding."

The doors opened and closed again as Claire's voice said "Nicole, don't you dare let go, do you understand, don't you fucking dare!" her voice faded as she grow closer to me, I felt her hold onto my blood slick hand. "Stay with us… please" her voice faded as I was consumed by silence, the pain numbing my body.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks to everyone for reading, but i love hearing reviews and i haven't gotten many lately so if you could please review, it'll make the story last longer :D hehe<strong>


	6. Bullet Wound

**Chapter 5**

I heard the rumble of an engine seep out of the silence, pain hummed through my body. I laid on my side with my head resting against something soft. A blanket laid on top of me and I had something tucked in between my arms.

I moved my head slightly and tried to roll onto my back but pain from my stomach cut through me like a knife, I winced loudly.

'Hey look who's awake' a voice said, I frowned not quite knowing whose it is, I rubbed my eyes and my ears.

I tried to push up, I gritted my teeth as the pain hurt more, and I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, "lay down Nicole, you're alright" said a woman, I gave in and laid down again.

I tried to work out the woman's voice "mom?" I whispered, my head falling back onto the soft thing.

"No sweetie… it's Claire" Claire said, slightly awkward.

I nodded "hi" I said smiling softly, "how are you feeling?" Claire said.

I sighed "alright I guess, my stomach hurts though."

A chuckle came from the man which made me frown, "I'd be surprised if it didn't hurt," said the man, "you got shot, remember" he continued.

I pushed my lips out, raising one eyebrow "yes I remember that… it's just… a bit fuzzy," I said rubbing my temple with one hand, "so where are we?" I felt Claire pat my head "we're in the hummer on our way to Colorado, you've been out for almost three days."

I heard her turn in her seat and whisper "we almost lost you," I raised both eyebrows "damn."

I laid on my back, one hand laid across my stomach, the other gently brushing my hair trying to get a few of the knots out, "so who's in the truck. Me, you and?"

"Carlos, silly" he said in the front of the truck, behind the wheel.

I frowned, "have you got a cold or something?"

Claire laughed "he does actually I've been trying to tell him that all day."

Carlos coughed "I'm fine" I heard Claire pat his shoulder "sure…" she said sarcastically.

I smiled then said "hey Claire, what am I laying on?"

"The back seats?" chuckled Claire, I frowned "no what's under my head?"

"Oh L.J found a couple of pillows in one of the rooms in the flat, your also cuddling Winnie the Pooh by the way."

I grinned and nuzzled my tatted teddy, "thanks"

Claire looked back at me "that's what I'm here for."

My wound was pretty bad so I wasn't allowed out of the truck, didn't mean I did stay though. Claire ordered me to stay in the truck and I did when she was around, Carlos asked if I would stay in it but never demanded it or expected it, L.J asked if I'd come out, which annoyed Claire, that was kinda funny.

I talked to Sam and Liam, along with the rest of their group, Sam apologised which I was fine with, it was… interesting to be shot but let's just say once is enough.

There were six in their group, I got along well with them all, Sam, Liam, Betty, Richy, Emma and Jacob. Sam became like my bodyguard, never let me out of his sight most of the time, I think he was still feeling guilty. Doctor Liam and Nurse Betty became the group's med team and the rest found their own places to help contribute to the group.

Being me and being wounded made life harder than it already was, I couldn't do the things I did before like running or sparing matches with L.J, it hurt to bend down to pick things up as well.

But after two month or so I was far better, still stung to pick things up but I wasn't haemorrhaging each time, so progress, I think.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, again thanks for reading, please do review :D i know this one is shorter then the others but i needed a filler before the next chapter<strong>

**i wont be updating the story next sunday i'm afraid because i'll be on holiday but the next next sunday i will be back to updating at the normal time **


	7. A Voice In My Head

**Chapter 6**

All had been pretty quiet, which is good and different in our lives. Good for me because I was still kinda hurt. But not being able to fight with my stomach injury taught me that I needed to learn how to use proper weapons. I have a good idea on how to use knives but Carlos has been teaching me to throw them. Which is fun but lately I've felt strange, like there's something else in my head.

I've been hearing things that no one else can but I'm used to that, hearing things from far away but this is different.

I sat on the hood of the hummer, playing with my knives while I waited for Carlos to finish up on his shift of watch so he could give me another throwing knives lesson. I gently rubbed my stomach and winced slightly, then tried to stretch, gritting my teeth at the pain.

"Ow" I sighed as a relaxed back to my normal position.

_"Don't stretch if it hurts, moron"_ said a voice from nowhere.

I turned quickly, listening for someone's footsteps or breathing. I frowned, "Hello?" I waited for a response but none came, I shook my head and went back to playing with my knives.

_"I'm still here"_

I turned round sharply, "whose there?" I jumped down from the hood of the hummer, "show yourself."

The voice laughed, _"come on Nicki, you can't see me, even if you could you still wouldn't"_.

I frowned in confusion as I walked around the hummer, "explain" the voice continued to laugh _"I'm in your head, only you can hear me Nicki"_ I frowned and gritted my teeth slightly. "One, don't call me Nicki, that's not my name and two, you expecting me to believe that I'm schizo" I laughed mockingly.

_"Hey schizophrenia is a very really thing, you shouldn't laugh at that… and besides I'm not saying you have it, I'm saying you hear me."_

I rubbed my forehead, annoyed, "alright, then what... you're a ghost or something" the voice laughed_, "no I'm just as alive as you are babe, like I said before I'm a voice in your head."_ I shook my head, "you don't just randomly start hearing voices, medical science stats…"

_"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, medical science stats whatever BLAH! Think whatever you want cupcake you hear me, get used to it, I'm bored just being quiet all the time, remember when you got shot."_

I covered my ears, "yes how can I forget that" hearing my own voice muffled by my hands. "_Well, I did yell duck before you were hit, but you didn't listen"_ the voice said, crystal clear in my head.

I dropped my arms and leaned against the hummer, "so what you some part of my sub-conscious or something."

_"no babe, I'm…. not too sure, I'm just here" _it said, I groaned and moved away from the hummer. I walked round to the front of the hummer, climbed on back on the hood.

"Wonderful, so I'm truly a nutter" I sighed, the voice chuckled _"yes a nutter, that a zombie is sneaking up to from your left."_

I looked up, confused then felt something dive into me from the side. I fell to the floor, feeling a heavy weight on me sinking of death.

I forced the urge to scream, keeping the thing on me at arm's length. I kept my hands round its throat and kept its teeth far from me. I felt it grab at me I prayed its nails wouldn't break my skin.

_"You want me help now?" _ Said the voice in my head, "yes, fucking help" I muttered through gritted teeth.

_"Easy, scream cupcake" _it said, "perfect, you little prick" I said sarcastically, I let go with one hand a searched for one of my knives.

_"Well that's not very nice, and I wouldn't try that if I was you" _it said, I let out a small scream as I felt my grip on its throat loosen.

A bullet rang over my head and I felt the blood splatter over me, I slammed my mouth shut stopping any of the blood going in my mouth. The thing on top of me went limp, I throw it off me and scrambled up.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, I flinched slightly then relaxed as Carlos said in my ear, "hey you're alright kiddo, I'm right here." My body shook slightly as I nodded. I held onto his arm and squeezed tightly. He held onto me firmly and pulled me away from the creature.

I heard footsteps run towards us and Claire yell "Carlos is everything alright?" I heard them all grow closer, "yeah Claire but we might need to move soon, it was only one, but more are bound to come."

Claire ran up to us and quickly pulled me into a hug "sweetie you alright?" I buried my head into her shoulder as continued to shake as I wrapped my arms around her. I breathed deeply as I took my head away from her shoulder "I'm f-fine… j-j-just sh-sh-sh…"

_"Just shaken up cupcake" _the voice echoed in my head, I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. Claire kissed the top of my head and held me tighter.

I slowly stopped shaking as Claire gently lead me away. "Sorry, I-I should have known it w-was there" I stuttered, Claire softly rubbed my shoulder. "Sweetie it's not your fault, sometime things just happen, no one got hurt" she said reassured me , I nodded.

The voice laughed _"they could have though" _I shut my eyes and breathed gently. I held onto Claire tightly and whispered "did you hear that?" I asked, she said confused "heard what sweetie?"

I shook my head "nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, thanks for reading again :) <strong>**i originally plan for the next chapter, that will be up next week, for today's chapter but i thought this up friday and choose to put it in because "the voice" will become a bigger thing in chapters to come :)**

**also mini contest... i want to give the voice a name and if any one has any suggestions please PM me or put it in a review please :D and you can either have a OC in the story or i'll just give you a shout out or whatever else you'd like :) within reason ;)**


	8. The Girl In The Store

**Chapter 7**

When I just turned 14, we were traveling through Minnesota and found a small supermarket, we stopped to find supplies. Claire had everyone spread out even though we hadn't seen any zombie activity for a while. Me, Claire, Carlos and Sam went inside, checking the place, Claire said it was day light so they didn't need to be lead around.

The eerie silence started to get to me and I shivered. Claire stood a little closer to me, her hand on the back of my neck and she softly rubbed her thumb across it, calming me down slightly. I stopped shivering and started to walk around, trying to hear any noises. We check the first couple of isle and we found two dead bodies but no zombies or living people. I heard a noise of something falling over in the back room and automatically went for my knife.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

Claire and Sam moved closer to me, "No Fox" Sam replied slowly.

I listened harder, a heard a sharp piercing scream. I launched into a sprint down the isle. Claire, Carlos and Sam shouting after me then followed as I rounded the corner. I ran down the next isle, my feet slapping against the floor, my knife gripped in my hand.

_"Turn right" _the voice shouted in my head, I turn again, _"not that way, turn your other right!"_

I sighed and turned around, sprinting down the isle, mumbling under my breath "bloody hell."

_"Don't you bloody hell me… Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop! The fucking door!" _the voice shouted, rattling my skull.

I skidded to a stop outside a door, I tried to open it but it was locked. I took a step back and shoved my foot into it. The door burst open and moaning seemed to turn towards me, I throw my knife at it hoping to at least distract it from the person. I heard a thud on the floor, along with someone scrabbling up from it. Someone ran at me and tackled me into a hug, she buried her head in my shoulder. She was roughly my height, her long hair fell below her shoulders, and her skin and clothes was warm and rough from dirt.

I gently moved her out of the room, keeping my arms around as I gently whispered in her ear that everything was ok.

I heard Claire's feet pounding towards us, along with Carlos and Sam's. Sam put his hand on my shoulder, his breathing heavy from running.

"Your fast for a blind kid, you know," I smirked "years of practice."

Claire stood in front of me "everything alright?" I nodded slightly "yeah, I think so, you might want to check that it's dead though."

I heard Carlos enter the other room and whistle "that's a beauty" he came back out of the room "nice shot fox, straight in the mouth."

I grinned, "I told you I've been practicing throwing knives but you never believe me."

The girl in my arms moved back slightly and I dropped my arms "you ok?" she didn't saying anything and I stood there like an idiot waiting. Sam whispered to me that she nodded. "Oh…" I stepped back slightly, hanging my head.

Claire talked to the girl, while Sam and Carlos took the body away. I leaned against the wall playing with one of my other knives. Claire left me alone with the girl as she went to tell the others the place was clear.

I heard the girl shuffle nervously, "thanks" said the girl, quietly.

I smiled softly "no problem." I heard her shift to stand next to me, "so, you're really blind?"

I nodded "yep" I left the wind in front of me move slightly, I smirked a little.

"You're testing if I can see that you're waving something in my face?"

"If you can't see then how you would know that?" she questioned curiously, "because it moved the wind, I can still feel stuff, just not see it," I answered.

The girl paused for a while "how many fingers?"

I frowned and shrugged "four?" she giggled "almost, five."

I smirked, "actually, people only have four fingers on a hand along with a thumb… unless your Sam, who only has three and a half fingers… he trapped in it a door when he was younger."

The girl laughed and I smiled then started to laugh in hysterics. Once we both stopped laughing I asked her "so what's your name?" the girl said quietly "Dahlia." I frowned and smirked trying not to laugh.

"Shut up" she said, I shook my head "never said a word." She said nothing for a while "what's yours?"

"Fox is what everyone calls me but my first names Nicole" I said with a slightly shrug.

"How come everyone calls you Fox?" she asked. I shifted position slightly "it's my last name and Fox kinda reminds me of my old life."

"Do you think I could change mine? I've never liked it" she asked and I smirked "don't see why not? What do you want to change it to?"

"No idea, you got any ideas?"

I thought for a while "I can only thing of stupid ones."

"Tell me" she said and I sighed "butterfly which is too cute and beast from X-Men but that is not right for a kid"

She laughed "true…" I frowned "how… about… Minnesota, that's where we are," she pondered for a while.

"No… how about Kmart?" I frowned and questioned, "why that?"

"Cause we're in a Kmart store? And it sound cool" she said happily.

I smiled "does sound cool."

She clapped "neat!" I laughed "well it's nice to meet you Kmart."

"It's nice to meet you too Fox."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys and girls, thanks for reading again. And thanks to those who reviewed, favourited or subscribed I do deeply appreciate it. I hope that you liked me adding Kmart she will become a large part to the story in future chapters ;)<strong>

**Next week I shall be in Disney Land, Paris at the weekend for a few days so no update next week I'm afraid but there, hopefully, should be the week after. Thanks again, don't forget to review.**


	9. Two Sleeping Girls

**Chapter 8**

Claire decided we stay in the store for tonight, she said it's best for us not to travel in the dark and the store was big enough to hold is all. Carlos issued out shifts for people to keep watch throughout the night. I never kept watch and neither did any of the other kids in the convoy, I suppose only adults can do it. I decided to sleep on the floor in the store with most of the others. I was nice and warm by the fire, cuddled up under my blanket, hugging my teddy.

I was so close to falling to sleep until I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. I instantly grabbed my knife from under my pillow and sitting up straight holding the knife ready.

I grumbled tiredly, "we under attack?" a chuckle and Kmart's voice sounded in my ear "no, we aren't everything's ok" I yawned and nodded, flopping back onto the floor, missing the pillow.

"Ow" I groaned, my hand researching out for it. Kmart pushed it towards my hand "thanks," I grumbled, stuffing my knife under my pillow.

"You always have a knife under there?" Kmart questioned, I nodded and yawned again. "Yeah… Claire got me into the habit of it" Kmart chuckled again.

I rolled onto my side facing Kmart "what you need?"

Kmart shifted slightly "I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed tonight, I keep dreaming bad… things" she whispered nervously.

I smiled sadly and shifted back to the edge of the pillow "hop in."

I heard her breathe a sigh of relief as she scooted in. I picked up the blanket and laid it over the bother of us. She snuggled up to me as I put my arm around her waist, still holding my teddy.

"Don't worry…" I whispered softly in her ear "I get bad dreams too."

She settled down and whispered back "about what?" she asked innocently. My parent's screams filled my head, I winced and shivered before they gently faded as I squeezed my bear.

I shrugged "just things" I buried my head in my pillow, letting sleep take over.

I woke next morning to find myself laying on my front, my head against the pillow, with something resting against my back. I turned my head to hear it snoring, loudly. I ran my hand softly over the top of it to find long hair slip through my fingers. She snored again and I chuckled quietly, feeling my back wobble, Kmart's sleeping form groaned quietly, her arms wrapping around my hips as she continued to sleep. I smiled and rested my head back onto my pillow.

I heard a familiar chuckle from the bed next to me "Shut up Sam" I mumbled.

I heard him move about and lean closer "room for another?"

I waved my arm about, lazily trying to slap him. I heard him move away as he continued to chuckle and sniffed the air around me, "but you need to wash first."

I frowned "shut up perv and go fetch me some food" he chuckled and patted my head, "Sure thing smelly."

I heard him walk away as I felt Kmart lift her head off my back and crawl up to rest her head on the pillow beside me. I turned over to face her, smiling "hey, how'd you sleep?" she yawned, pulling the blanket up to cover her more.

"Ok, first time I've slept throughout the night without waking up"

I smiled and nodded, sitting up and stretching. "So where do we get food?" she asked, sitting up as well. I grabbed my knife from under my pillow and put it in the holster around my ankle.

"Don't worry, I asked Sam to get some" Kmart chuckled "is he your brother?" I frowned slightly thinking of my family and of Darren then quickly shook my head "no he just… does most things I ask."

Kmart paused thoughtfully for a second "why's that?" I shrugged "he shot me by accident."

I stood up stretching again, she choked a laugh "how'd that happen?"

I chuckled and smiled "you ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

She chuckled "yep, always have." I heard her stand as I couched to the floor searching for my back holsters "well, it happened a couple of months ago in Oklahoma and…"

I told her some of our group's adventures, all the way back to when I first met Carlos and LJ. Kmart sat and listened along with questioning most things that I said, Sam gave us both breakfast and decided to stay and listen to my stories until Claire told him to help Liam pack up some of the stuff so we could 'ship out' as LJ says.

"So how did you meet Claire?" Kmart asked and I gulped.

I knew she'd ask sooner or later, I'd hoped it would be later though, "just did I suppose…" I said gathering some of the stuff off the floor, helping put them in one of the trucks so we could use them another time.

"She's not your sister then?" I shook my head "no, she not related by blood or anything but she's like my sister."

"So how did you meet?" Kmart asked again, "she err…" I sighed scratching the back of my head, shrugging "she… found me."

I didn't want to tell her the whole story about my parents dying less than a foot away from me. I hadn't told anyone else in the group, neither had Claire. She knew it was a hard subject for me and I knew the subject about her, before she saved me, was tough for her. She hadn't even told me. It's not like we don't trust people, I have to put my trust in people because I can't see it all myself and Claire trusts me with her life… I'd like to think. But the past was a bad wound for the both of us and we liked the past to stay in the past, where it belonged.

"Found you where?" Kmart asked innocently.

"God, Kmart!" I snapped at her, "Just stop asking questions!"

I stuffed the remainder of the gear in the truck and slammed the boot of the truck down, breathing heavily. Kmart hadn't made a sound. Great, I've know the girl barely 24 hours and I've already yelled at her, this wasn't like me. People knew me for my calm and collected demeanour and I always supressed any anger I felt.

I breathed heavily again "I'm sorry Kmart, it's a subject… I-I'd rather not talk about." I waited awhile before I started to wonder if she'd left, "Kmart?"

I heard her cough "oh yeah, sorry forgot you can't see, yeah don't worry about it, surprised you didn't snap at me earlier. My grandma said I could talk forever and always questioned everything."

I smirked "my nana said I was the opposite of that, said I was always so hard to get to talk but I like silence means I can hear other things."

Claire's footsteps walked towards us, "like Claire, coming this way, hi Claire!" Claire chuckled, "you showing off"

I pretended to be shocked "me! Never" I smirked as she nudged me. Claire turned to Kmart "Kmart do you want to travel with the other kids or in one of the cars or trucks?"

Kmart thought for a sec "where you going, Fox?"

I raised an eyebrow for a spilt second, taken back by the question, "I'm… going in the hummer with Claire." "Can I stay with you guys then?" Kmart asked cheerfully.

"It's fine with me, so hurry up" Claire said as she turned away from us to go to our hummer. I smiled slightly and heard Kmart stand next to me, linking arms with me.

"Yay! I get to stay with my best friend" she giggled as she pulled me towards the hummer.

I grinned, signing happily "my best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples, thanks for the patience's been a long week haha<br>****Hope your liking the story so far if so please review and if not… well tell me why and I hope to get it to be better :D**


	10. Illness

**Chapter 9**

Me and Kmart got along really well, we pretty much never left each other's sides. Carlos said we got along so well because we're so different and the same at the same time, which to me made no sense but he explained. He said that Kmart was the one that always spoke, that she liked lots of noise and being with lots of people where as I was the silent one. I liked the peace and quiet and just being able to say hardly anything to have people understand things. Which was true, but not completely.

Kmart is the one who liked people and liked being busy and I like being in the background and just being able to soak up everything that was happening at one moment, but Kmart hated when we fought the infected. She hated the fear of death but I loved it, the adrenaline rush you get from running or shoving your blade through something and feeling the blood rush down your hands. Man, that sounds highly like I'm a psychopath but the thing with it all is no matter what I'll protect the people that I care about. Which is one of the reasons me and Kmart along so well, we look out for each other.

We stayed in Minnesota for a while then on the edge of Wisconsin I ended up catching a bug. Not an insect bug but a virus bug, I didn't say virus to the others through, they might have shot me on the spot. I told Claire that wasn't feeling well and turns out I got stuck with a cold. It really sucked, even after the world has ended I still end up getting a cold. I got them all the time before the T-virus but in the past few years I didn't meet to many alive people so these things didn't happen often.

I was to stay in the back of mine, Kmart and Claire's hummer until it went, no one was aloud near me apart from Claire. Kmart had to stay with the other kids until I was better which made me sad.

I laid in the back seat, under my blanket holding Mr Pooh bear, while I sniffled ever three seconds. My head hurt like hell and I could barely speak because my throat was so sore. Claire was driving with the window open to get fresh air into the hummer, she was chatting on the radio to one of the other vehicles about something, I wasn't paying much attention. I wiped my nose with the edge of my sleeve and breathed heavily out of my mouth, my stomach flipped with each little bump in the road. I gently rubbed my stomach, taking deep breathed until I started to feel it rise up my throat.

"Fuck, Claire stop the car, I'm gonna be sick! I yelled as I bolted up right in my seat, my hand half covering my mouth.

Claire quickly pulled the hummer over to the side of the road and I leaped from it while the hummer was still moving slightly. I bent over while throwing up, my head throbbing as I leant against the side of the hummer. I heard Claire get out of the hummer, talking to the other, she told them to keep watch but not to get out.

She walked over to me and gently patted my back, "let it out, sweetie, let it all out" I shook slightly while I throw up, my hand gripping the hummer to keep me steady. I stood up straight Claire wiped my face with a cloth then throw it on the side of the road.

"litter bug" I said, my voice quiet.

"so sue me" she nudging me, I smiled, "you can be so sarcastic, sometimes" Claire chuckled "you've only just notice... come on let's get back in the hummer, this place is creeping me out"

I nodded and we both headed to the hummer, Claire getting in the front and me in the back.

"Alright everyone" Claire said into the radio, "let's get going again."

Kmart's voice came out of the radio "Claire is Fox alright?"

Claire passed the radio over to me "I'm alright Kmart" I said, my voice horsed.

"just need some fresh air" I lied slightly, Kmart's voice was full of worry and annoyance "don't lie," I sighed, "don't worry I'll be fine."

I past the radio back to Claire as she started to drive, the others following. Claire put the radio away and said to me "go back to sleep sweetie, I'll wake you when we stop" I nodded. I laid back down pulling the blanket over me, the hum of the engine helping me drift off to sleep.

I woke when the engine stopped, my headache was worst that I didn't bother to move at all, until someone shook my shoulder.

"Sweetie, we've stopped, I'm gonna check on everyone, alright?" Claire said softly, I grumbled.

She pulled my blanket over me more before she left, closing the door behind her. I searched for my teddy and laid on my back, sighing not finding it. I freed my arm from my blanket and searched the floor, I grabbed my teddy's arm and pulled it up to me, tucking it under my arm.

I tried to sleep again but the pain in my head kept me awake, I yawned, rubbing my eyes and ears, running my hand through my scruffy hair. At least the voice was being quiet, wasn't bothering me or anything. Probably would just make my head hurt more.

I waited until I heard the door open and close again and whispered "hi."

Claire felt my forehead "your still running a high tempuratre" I nodded tiredly as she moved her hand to my cheek "you feeling any better?" I shook my head.

She sighed softly, sitting in the front seat, I turned onto my side "how's everyone else?" I whispered before buried my face in my teddy.

Claire mumbled "everyone's alright… Kmart misses you, so do the others" I smirked.

We stayed silent for a while, until I spoke up "how come they can't visit me?" I asked innocently.

Claire moved about until her voice was louder slightly, probably shift to face me more, "because sweetie, we can't have the others getting sick as well, it's best we just wait this cold out."

I sighed and nodded, "then why are you in here? Aren't you afraid you'll catch my cold?" I said and sniffled, wiping my sleeve against my nose.

Claire chuckled "no, colds don't affect me, there too afraid to" I grinned as I heard the smile in her voice.

"Claire, how'd you get so good at taking care of people?" I asked curiously, "You're not going to turn into Kmart and ask me 20 questions are you?" I smirked and shook my head, "well when I was younger my older brother got colds a lot, I used to look after him when he did."

I smiled softly, "what happened to him?" Claire sighed sadly "he went into the army few years before infection and I didn't see him after that."

I frowned sadly. "You think he's still alive?" she sighed again "I'd like to think so."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks for reading, do review<strong>

**I know these last few chapter have been mostly about the people but i think its important to the story and the next new character will be a juicy one ;) **


	11. George Riple

**Chapter 10**

I recovered from my cold a week or so later, I was so happy when Claire let me out of the hummer and I got to talk to everyone again. I love Claire but there's only so much time before you need other people. I also realised that I actually didn't do much in the convoy, only so much I can do really so I started to help Otto give out food most mornings and every other evening. Well I say I helped, I just passed him tins and he gave them to people, then we'd take it in turns to give it to those who didn't come, like it they're on patrol or something.

I sat next to Otto on the back of one of the big vans, handing him tins of food. I was in auto mode, wasn't fully aware of everything until I felt someone nudge my shoulder, "hello?" said someone.

I shook my head and paid attention to the person in front of me, "yes?" there was a low chuckle, "hi" he said again, I nodded "hi."

I felt awkwardness fill the air as I continued to pass Otto tins. "I'm George Riple" he said as his fingers tapped on the tin he was holding.

"I'm Fox" I smiled politely, hiding how much I wanted him to go away.

"So… you from Tennessee because your... the only… ten-I-See" he said nervously, before trailing off.

I raised my eyebrow, trying not to smirk "that's really bad" I said, with no emotion.

He chuckled nervously, "yeah I know my friend said it would be a good line" he said quietly, "your friend's an idiot" I said bluntly as I stood up and walked to the back of the van to get more tins.

"I think most people would agree with that" I heard him whisper as I moved the crate of tins to the front, "you need some help?" he asked.

I shook my head as I placed them down, "nope." I knelt down and patted the space in front of me until I found the edge of the van then sat down.

"Alright that's the last of them" Otto said, "everyone's out of the line, you gonna give the others some food or shall I?" he continued as I heard him move about.

I jumped off the back of the van "I got it, you gonna tidy up?" I held my arms out as Otto placed a crate in them, "Sure thing."

I nodded as I headed to the boards of our small camp. I heard a pair of feet jog to catch up with me. "You need a hand?" Riple said, I shrugged "I'm good" he wavered slightly then continued to walk with me "can I walk with you then?" he said hopefully.

_"Oh just let him, he's clearly desperate to want to send time with you"_ I heard the voice say in my head.

I stopped and Riple walked pass me a few steps then stopped. I sighed and cocked my head to one side and sighed again, "fine, you might as well carry the crate then."

_"That a girl" _the voice said, I gritted my teeth slightly and shook my head a little. Riple rushed over to me taking the crate out of my arms, I started to walk ahead and he followed.

I did all of my rounds and he followed all the way, every now and then he'd try to make conversation but I only give short answers or no answer at all, even though the voice told me to try. Once we made it back to the big van, I took the almost empty crate off him and put it on the other crates before jumping down and locking the van up. This started to turn into a routine every evening I was helping out. Riple still tried to talk but I stayed the same.

I did learn through that George Riple is 16 soon to be 17, he's from Seattle, he once broke his leg falling off a chair and he had a bunny named skipper, apparently his sister chose the name… to him I'm Fox and blind. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind questions, hell I've known Kmart for almost five months feels like I've known her five years. But damn is Riple annoying, I don't even know why he follows me around.

I was sitting with Otto in the morning helping out with breakfast. Otto nudged me "so Riple seems nice?" I heard the sarcasm in his voice as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up" I muttered, he chuckled lightly.

I rubbed my forehead, "he's strange, very strange and also follows me around everywhere" I said frowning as I handed him more tins.

Otto took them off me "that's because he likes you" I hit him on the back of the head, "Ow! Although I don't know why… your very violent" I hit him again on the head "Ow stop that!"

I heard him shift about as I smirked, handing him more tins. "1. Don't be an idiot 2. Guys don't like me and 3. Why would they?"

Otto nudge me playfully "I'm sure guys like you and in answer to number 3 you're very pretty and nice?" he said nice loosely which made me grin. "Anyway I'm sure he's a very nice guy" Otto continued "it's not like there's much choice."

I hit his arm "I'm just saying!" he said loudly. I frowned at him and continued to hand him tins.

That evening while Riple followed me with the crate I asked "Riple, why do you want to help?" he stopped for a moment then quickly walked to keep up.

"I don't know, 'cause I'm a nice guy" I raised my eyebrow but said nothing. As we gave a few of the other's their food, I felt him bounce on his toes like a child. Once we were on our own walking across the camp he stopped me "I want to help because I like you and I want to get to know you" if my eyes worked properly I would have probably rolled them.

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

He shrugged making the tins wobble in the crate "because your… different, you don't seem to care what people think about you and your smart, a great fighter and I see how you're like with Claire or Kmart and I want you to be like that with me… and you say what you think"

I turned on my heels, raising my eyebrow and started to walk again "that's stupid," he followed "see." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Once we finished and I put the crate away, I heard Riple climb in the back of the van, I turned to face him and felt his hands on my hips. I flinched violently away and bumped into the side of the wall.

_"Something's wrong Nicki, run!"_

"Sorry, it's just your so… gorgeous" something in his voice had changed. He walked towards me, his hands touching my shoulders holding me against the wall, I flinch at it. "It's alright I'm not gonna hurt you" he whispered in my ear.

_"Lies! Run!" _ I heard the voice scream in my head, I tried to move away but his grip on my shoulder got tighter.

His voice turned angry "stop moving" I felt his lips crush against mine.

I slammed my head back, trying to get away, his hand on my shoulder moved to my neck gripping it forcefully, making it difficult to breath. He kissed me again and I bite his lip, hearing him wince then smashed my head against his. Riple's arms dropped and I lunged for the back of the van trying to get away.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he threw me to the ground, away from the exit. I landed with a thud and felt him turn me onto my back, I wanted scream but no sound was in my voice. My heart thudded in my ears as I felt Riple hold me down.

Running footsteps sounded outside and climbed into the van. Someone grabbed Riple and threw him off me. I scrambled up off the floor and felt two arms wrap around me. I flinch at the touch and the arms quickly dropped. "It's alright Fox, it's Sam" I curled into a ball, my arms over my head as I shook.

Screaming filled my ears as I shook. I felt Sam's footsteps as he left the van, the screaming still in my ears. I'm pretty sure it was all in my head but it didn't stop the noise.

Out of the screaming came Sam's voice "what the fuck do you think you're playing at?" he didn't wait for an answer "she's a child… how?..." he struggled for words before a grunt, a thwack and a thud sounded.

The screaming continued but lessened slightly as I slowly crawled to the edge of the van, still shaking. I heard more scrambling on the floor along with Sam's voice "I'm not done yet" I heard another thwack and thud.

I heard Sam grab Riple and hold him in front of me "now… say you're sorry" he said, through gritted teeth, I heard more of a struggle then Riple whimpered "I'm sorry."

Sam threw him to the side and leaned over him "now get the fuck out of my sight and if you go anywhere near her again, I'll kill you" he said darkly.

Riple scrambled up and ran away. I moved away from the edge until my back found the wall.

Sam climbed into the van and sat in front of me, he hesitantly put his hand on my knee. I flinched viciously "don't" I whispered.

He took his hand away and I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Screaming still sounded in my ears but gently grew quieter. I mumbled quietly to myself, resting my forehead on my knees, putting my arm over my head as the screams faded away. I sighed and lifted my head, running my hands through my hair.

I faked a smile "I'm fine" I kept it there for a few seconds before letting it drop.

Sam sighed "don't play that card with me… should I get Claire or Kmart?"

I shook my head quickly "N-n-no" I gritted my teeth, trying to stop myself stuttering.

"C-C-Cl…" I growled at myself then slammed my head back into the wall, Sam yelled "hey, hey don't do that."

I ignored him "Cl-Claire will k-k-kick t-the… the shit out of h-him." Sam said nothing and I continued, barely above a whisper "I just want to forget about it."

Sam sighed "alright" he got up and climbed out of the van and walked round the van without another word. I heard him slam his fist into the hood of the van and his footsteps as he walked away. I shakily climbed out of the van and locked it up. I walked back to the hummer, quietly, still shaking. I'm climbed into the back seat and laid down.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys and girls, another chapters up :D thanks for reading, again i'm asking for suggestions on The Voice's name, it's a guy so please PM or comment :D<strong>

**its the longest chapter so far, i was gonna make this a two parter but it was to short for that so i made it one big chapter**

**sorry if its alittle boring it but i needed to show the slight down fall of nicole, the next few chapter will be big three parter :D hope you'll like it**


	12. Into The Building

**Chapter 11**

It had been a month since Riple tried to... Tried to... Well you know. He hadn't come anywhere near me and no one had found out. We were in Indiana, everything was going better, well for a while, and we knew it wouldn't last for long. We were always traveling, going through different states all the time, never stopping for long. Ammo was starting to run short and so was weapons, and with more of us here the bigger the target we made.

We came up to a police station that was slightly out of town and looked like it hasn't been used in a while. Hopefully nothing will be inside but Claire wasn't taking chances with it though, about ten volunteered to go in, I wanted to as well. Claire didn't like it.

"No" Claire said as she put her gun in to her holster around her belt.

"Claire this is my choice, I want to help, I can help, who else is better in the dark?" I argued standing against the hummer.

"I don't care your still not coming" she said as she walked over to the others.

"Claire please, this is the stuff I'm good at" I pleaded, "I need to learn this stuff sooner or later" Claire continued to walk away from me as I followed.

Carlos was handing out weapons to some of the others, "we're splitting into two groups, Liam, Sam, Ricky, Rosy, Jim you're a group, me, Claire, LJ, Ken, Louise are the other, we'll be going to different end of the building, we don't know what's in there so everyone be careful" Carlos said to the group around him, everyone else was in the other vehicles.

Claire walked and stood next to Carlos, me by her side "Carlos can I come as well?"

"Don't see why not kiddo" Carlos said shrugging.

Claire quickly said "no, you're too young", Carlos put his hand on her shoulder "Claire she can help, none of us see like she does."

Ricky chuckled "yeah we're gonna need our radar" he said and nudge my shoulder, I smirked slightly.

Claire huffed clearly annoyed "fine, Rosy you switch..." Sam interrupted her "she'll be right Claire, she'll be with me" Sam said in his Yorkshire accent.

Kmart walked up next to me "I'm coming too." Claire pulled Sam closer to her by his shirt "you don't let them out of your sight, you keep them safe, do you understand?" Sam gulped "yeah I got it."

She let go of him "good, Rosy your with us, Nicole, Kmart your with Liam and Sam, let's move people" Claire demanded as we headed towards the building, we spilt up at the entrance.

Sam and Liam lead us as we walked carefully down the hall, Kmart walked next to me, Ricky and Jim behind us.

We walked as quietly as possible, until Liam whispered, "something is blocking the light from the windows, get out your flash lights" I sighed and grabbed Kmart's hand pulling her with me as I moved in front of Liam and Sam.

"Put your hand on the shoulder in front of you, don't make a sound" we walked farther down the hall and farther into the building, in darkness.

We continued to walk quietly with me at the front, Kmart next to me, holding my hand and Sam's hand on my shoulder. I heard something at the end of the hall and stopped.

"Backs to the wall" I hissed quietly, Sam let go of me and stood next to Kmart against the wall, I put myself between the noise and my group. The noise happened again, sounded like something walking then came a growl. I held my breath, listening harder, the noise of walking continued but didn't come towards us.

I let go of Kmart and whispered in her ear "tell Sam, to stay here, don't move or make a sound, we aren't alone in here" she nodded and whispered to Sam what I had said and he passed it on to the others. I knelt down and untied my shoes, slipping them off so I was bare foot.

I stood back up, passing my shoes to Kmart "keep hold of them" I whispered to her, she took them, "Fox what are you doing?" she asked, quietly.

"I'm gonna check it out, I'll see better without them" I said taking a knife from my back holster.

"You're not serious" she said, panic and worry on the edge of her voice.

I put the knife in her other hand, "I have to check it out, and I can't be quiet with you lot stumbling around behind me" she huffed quietly but didn't argue.

I moved round her, staying close to the wall as I talked to Sam, "stay here and don't follow" he grabbed my wrist "what do you think you're doing?" he said a little too loud then I'd have liked.

"My job, I'll go up there first then come get you if it's clear, don't follow me and if you hear a scream, run to the exit, don't look for me" I said seriously.

He sighed angrily "it's my job to keep you safe" I smirked, not that he could see it, "just tell Claire I did it fully knowing what I was doing" I patted his arm, and moved back to Kmart.

"You hear a noise up there, whisper very very quietly marco and I'll answer back polo, if you don't hear an answer, run" I gently squeezed her arm as I walked ahead, pulling my other knife out from behind my back.

I listened carefully, making my way down the hall and checking a few of the rooms along the way. I started to walk through some cold liquid, knowing pretty well it wasn't water, the smell of death filling my nose. I got to a room and the noise from before started again, inside the room. I slowly walked inside, not making any noise, my heart thudding in my chest. I got half way when the noise turned towards me, I froze.

I kept extremely still, breathing through my mouth, my hand tight around my knife, the walking noise coming slowly closer to me. I heard the padding of paws on the floor, four single paws, panting of a dog came from the creature heading towards me. I hoped there wasn't any light in this room or I'm totally screwed.

The creature continued to move towards me until it walked straight in front of me, it sniffed the air and growled. I forced myself to not shake and my heart to slow down, I breathed quietly through my mouth. It growled louder and turned slightly towards me, I tensed slightly, my hand aching from holding the knife so tightly.

A noise sounded at the end of the room, caught the dog's attention, it turned swiftly around and staked the noise into another room.

I relaxed slightly and breathed deeply, I followed the dog up the room, listening for it to come my way again. I softly brushed my free hand against the wall, to find it not a solid wall, but metal gate. I frowned slightly and continued to silently brush my hand against it. It bent out towards me, leaving a hole in it, I found the other end to feel a solid wall then another gate, also broken.

I breathed in sharply, realising what room this is, the dog part of the police force, I gently tapped my foot, feeling the vibrations throughout the room, the room was large and probably holding a lot of cages in there along with a lot of dogs. I back out of the room, quietly and quickly, and moved swiftly down the hall barely making a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>oooohhhh is the convoy in trouble? you'll have to wait and see ;)<strong>

**thanks for reading, this chapter was only meant to one chapter but it turned into 3... not sure if thats good or not... well we'll see hope you enjoy, lots of action and drama to come :D haha!**


	13. Leadership Part 1

**Chapter 12 - Part 1**

I walked back to the group, slowly. My ears felt like they were whirling around on my head and twitching at each noise like a dog's, my hand was still gripping my knife tightly. I kept walking until I heard the soft breathing of five people stood against a wall. I walked silently over to the one closest to me and stood in front not even sure if they knew I was there. I grabbed the hand holding a knife in it, simultaneously putting my hand over her mouth. I felt her tense and her hand move sharply forward but I kept me grip on her wrist and bent down slightly to whisper in her ear "it's Fox."

Kmart relaxed and I took my hands away. "Where the hell have you been?" she whispered angrily, I smirked slightly and took the knife off her putting in my back holsters.

I moved past her and gently touch Sam on the arm, "we need to leave we're in way over our heads."

I grabbed Kmart's hand, "what's going on?" Sam asked worried.

I moved to the front of Sam and the others and started to move down the hall, hopefully to the exit. I whispered to Sam "dogs, lots of dogs" he breathed deeply and didn't say another word. We moved in single file, staying close to the wall as I held tightly onto Kmart.

I kept listening as we moved slowly down the hall, every now and then pausing to listen. Once we made it nearer to the exit Liam wanted to lead, light was starting to filter into the hall apparently. I heard the sound of paws on the floor ahead and grabbed Liam then slapping my hand over his mouth pulling him back he tried to fight back until a growl was heard.

He froze and so did everyone else, I kept my hand over his mouth not daring to move. I felt someone hold onto the sleeve of my top, breathing quietly in my ear. I gently pull Liam back, Kmart following me until I felt the wall against my back.

I softly whispered to Kmart, "is there any light in the room?" she whispered back," only a little but I think we're in the shadows" I nodded slightly.

I let go of Liam and moving him behind me, I held onto my knife, moving my knife so it was near my ear and my elbow bent ready to throw it.

The dog walked slowly in front of us, no one moved as it walked across. Someone breathed heavily and the dog paused then a sneeze escape from someone against the wall and the dog breathed in ready to bark. I throw my arm down, letting go of the knife, hearing it slice the air before it sunk into the dog's forehead. The dog collapsed to the floor.

Everyone else sighed in relief, I leant back into Liam, my arms dropping to my sides, and he put his hands on the back of my shoulders.

Liam said through gritted teeth "who the hell sneezed?"

I breathed gently and moved away "doesn't matter just keep moving." I moved to the front of everyone, Kmart at my shoulder.

She held onto the back of my top, "you alright?" she whispered, I nodded. She grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

We got the end of the hall way and round the corner was the door. I stood near the corner, listening carefully as Liam stood in front of me and looked round the corner. "I think it's all clear" he waited for my response and I nodded. Liam moved next to me and led as Kmart stayed close as I followed.

Once we got to the exit we stayed quiet until we were farther away, I felt Kmart relax and I smiled softly. I heard people walk towards us and Chase's voice, "everything alright? Y'all look like you seen a ghost or something."

Sam laughed "something like that" he walked past everyone and went over to the van followed by Jim and Ricky.

"Zombie dogs, lots seemingly" Liam said. He walked over to Chase as Mikey said a little shocked "holy crap, where are the others then?"

My stomach sank, "Claire's not back yet?" I said slightly panicked. Kmart squeezed my hand as she began to panic as well.

Chase walked over to us, "they'll be alright they can take care of themselves, what we need now is to come up with a plan" he turned towards Liam.

None of us had much leadership experience, Claire was the leader and Carlos lead if Claire was away. Otherwise none of us had lead before unlike Liam who had lead his group, now he was leader... In theory.

Liam said nothing while people stared at him. Kmart stayed next to me as she still held my hand and I hung my head waiting for someone to say something, I listened to everyone breathing. Liam stuttered slightly "we should... Er... We should... If everyone..."

I sighed losing my patients and raised my head, "first set up a perimeter, or at the least have people on the lookout for any zombies in the streets. Next Liam, you and three others guard the doors you see anything dead, shoot the bastard. Give anyone who can shoot, a gun, make sure they're ready to shoot. I want as little noise as possible, we don't need any unfriendly guests in this party, understand."

No one said anything as they waited for conformation by Liam. Liam nodded "right Fox... Good plan" he walked over to the van to get some people, and everyone went to spread the word. Kmart stayed next to me.

I let go of her hand and jogged to Chase, "Chase wait up, what time is sun down?" he sighed, thoughtfully, "roughly 5 maybe 6."

I nodded, "and how long will it take to get out of the town and a good 5 miles away" he checked his watch, "about an hour, two at most."

"Good then we leave at four" I said as I nodded, my fingers playing with one of my knives.

He nodded and started to leave, before I grabbed his arm, "Chase wait… give me a gun."

He turned back to me, "err... Fox, I..." he began to say before I cut him off, "I didn't ask for it, I'm ordering you."

He sighed again, "alright" he walked to his truck and I followed. He got one out and gave me it, "you know how to use it?"

I flick the safety switch off and feeling the weight of it in my hands "I don't use them, doesn't mean I can't."

I walked away as Chase walked off as well. I walked back to Kmart gun in hand. "What you doing with that?" she demanded, I ignored her question putting the gun in the back of my trousers and handing her one of my knives.

"Take this, and go to the van or the hummer," I said as I started to walk away. "No" she said bluntly, "no?" I questioned, turning to face her.

She stood her ground, "no" I walked to her and stood an inch away from her, she didn't move.

"Kmart do as I say, now please" she moved close to me, her nose almost touching mine.

"I'm helping, if you don't like it, tough" I tried to hide my smirk, "alright..." I said and backed away slightly.

"Alright, go check on the kids, then check on Liam, make sure everything's sorted at that end and ask him to come over to talk to me" she relaxed and walked away lightly. I chuckled as I walked away to the edge of our little perimeter.

I stood at the perimeter, alone. No one had talked to me since I give the orders and Kmart hadn't come back and I don't think she's told Liam to come see me yet, so I waited. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck, keeping surprisingly calm. I ran my fingers through my hair and used an elastic band to tie it up.

I heard footsteps come towards me, "hey Liam" I said without turning around.

He walked up and stood beside me, "I still have no idea how you do that." I smirked and shrugged, "and you never will" he chuckled then we stood in silence for a while.

"Thank you" he said, I looked puzzled but didn't face him. "Thanks for bailing me out back there, I didn't know what to do" he continued and I shrugged, "don't worry, it'll be easier next time," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Next time? I don't think they'll be a next time for me, I won't be able to lead this group."

I frowned and turned to face him, "who do you expect to then Liam? Chase might be able to, Micky wouldn't know what to do, Sam wouldn't either and what happens if we l-lose c-c-c..." I breathed heavily, my stuttering getting the better of me. I breathed slowly and clenched my fists, turning forward again.

Liam waited to make sure I'd finished, "I don't know Fox, but I couldn't do this job, I wouldn't be able too" he said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, i know it's saturday and that i updated early but going on holiday for a week tomorrow so... here we are! but i wont be updating next week sorry :(<br>****I hope your enjoying the story, I love the review i'm getting, i really appreciate them and take any ideas on board  
><strong>**Either chapter 15 or 16 i'll reveal The Voice's name so do give me more names and i'll give the winner an OC in the story if you like or a shout out, its up to you :D**

**Oh and a song you have to listen to is You Me at Six - The Swarm, such an AWESOME song, if you can listen to 'The Colour of Infinity's cover, it's really good **


	14. Leadership Part 2

**Chapter 12 - Part 2**

I stood still for five minutes, my arms crossed over my chest. Thinking until the voice whispered in my head _"you're gonna be the leader."_

I froze.

My arms dropped to my sides and I started to shake. I felt my legs collapse under my weight and I fell to the floor onto my hands and knees as I continued to shake. I heaved as I felt fear and panic run through me, my mind raced as I tried to cope. I heard a pair of feet run towards me and an arm going round my shoulder.

I heaved again as I felt someone push strands of hair behind my ears, "Fox it's ok, calm down" Kmart said in my ear.

I nodded "c-c-calm, c-calm" I breathed gently "calm."

I felt Kmart move to kneel in front me, "that's right calm" I nodded, she hugged me gently and I hugged her back.

"Kmart I can't do this... I can't lead what if they don't come back... What happens if they don't come back and I have to make the decision to leave without them?" Kmart sighed and continued to hug me, "let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

She let go of me then stood up, "come on, we should get you something to drink" I nodded as she helped me stand up.

We walked back to the van, slowly, I breathed deeply keeping calm. Kmart lead me to the side of the van, "you stay here Fox, I'll get us something to drink" I nodded as I leant against the van. As she walked away I slid down the side of the van so I sat on the floor. People on the inside of the van were talking, I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation until I heard my name.

"Fox, who does she think she is, ordering everyone around like she's been doing it for years" said a female voice.

"I know, and how old is she really? 12? Haha," said a male.

"And she's blind, how the fuck is she meant to lead if she can't even see where she's going?" the woman spoke again.

"If it was up to me..." said a different man, "if it was up to you Chris we'd all be in the ground" said the first man.

"Shut up you prick, I was gonna say, if it was up to me I'd have gone in there and shoot those bastard zombies up already, instead of waiting here,"

"and that's what I meant by we'd all be in the ground" the group laughed.

"If it was up to me I'd leave, them lot can fend for themselves, now it survival of the fittest," spoke the woman.

Rage ran through me like wildfire, my blood boiled as I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Footsteps walked towards me, "Fox?" Kmart said worried, she crouched over me, "what's wrong?" I shook my head "something must be" she said.

I breathed gently and rested my head against the van "them... b-b-bitches I-in... There. T-they don't c-care" I stood up. Kmart placed some water in my hand and I took a sip before giving it back to her, "it's time to show them why I'm in charge."

I walked to Sam and Jim near one of the cars, "Jim get Chase, Betty, Otto and Micky for me would you" he nodded and walked away.

"You got a plan?" Sam asked, I nodded and smirked, "yeah, need you to flank me" he patted my shoulder, "always."

I nodded and walked back to the van then stood in the opening, "alright, out now" I demanded. They snickered, "who says?" said the woman, I leaned into the van, resting my hands on the floor.

"I do" I moved away, "now all of you get out and get in one of the other cars" I stood next to Sam.

They got out and the woman stood in front of me, "who made you leader? You're like 12."

I lifted my chin higher and squared my shoulders, as Sam said "I did" Kmart stood beside me, "so do I and she's 14."

The woman snickered, "great, a child and a bitch monkey, back you up kid, is that all?" She mocked.

I heard Chase, Otto and Micky walk over, "no it's not, now do as she asks" said Chase. I heard him gently tap the rifle in his hands.

The woman step closer to me and whispered "next time kid" she walked away and the others followed. I gritted my teeth and breathed gently, I felt Kmart slip her hand into mine as Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

I forced a smile and then shook myself slightly, I turned to the others, "thanks."

Otto chuckled, "damn thought that was gonna get a little heated" I nodded, "anyway, I have a plan... Chase I want you driving the van" I patted the van next to me.

"All of the group will be getting in here, I need the best driver in here,"

"no problem" he said.

"Otto I want you in the bus, get any civilians without a ride it there, I want Mikey in your little van, make sure you all have your radios on you."

Betty jogged over to us, "what's going on?" she asked. I turned to her, "Betty I want you in the back of the van, we may have injured coming,"

"sure thing" she said, slightly confused.

"I'm also gonna need your radio" she handed it over to me and I put it in my belt.

I breathed gently, pushing my fringe behind my ear, "alright here's the plan, err... Where's Jim?"

Sam waved him over and he jogged, "yeah?" he asked curiously. I faked a smile, "need you to listen in, ok, there's gonna be two signals, first is when we get Claire's group coming out of the building. I want all the trucks, cars, vans driving out of the town on the first go, second is once everyone, meaning us and Claire's group are in this van, Chase, two goes mean you need to drive alright?"

They nodded, "alright, if any thing comes out of the building, the first go will be signalled" I continued, "Micky, Chase, Otto go tell the other drivers" they walked away.

"Betty you should get in the van, ok?" she climbed in without arguing as I turned to Sam and Jim. "Jim need you to tell Liam that if anything comes out zombiefied, shoot it and run back to the van as fast as they can, make sure that Claire's group is out before they run if anything is following them, if not make sure they move quietly, then come back here" he nodded and jogged off.

I turned to Sam, "Sam, when Jim gets back I'll tell him the same thing but you and him are gonna be the last ones in the van and the most important people in this because if anything is following the others in the building or Liam's lot you have to shoot it alright, only if you think that you're gonna die do you get in this van before anyone else, do you understand?" he gulped and nodded "sure."

I gave a quick nod and stood next to the van.

Kmart stood next to me, "what do you want me to do?" she asked.

I sighed, "I want you to go get in the hummer or one of the cars but I know you'll say no."

She chuckled, "rightly so" I sighed again, "so you'll be in the van, being safe and quiet" I said. Kmart sighed and climbed into the van, "fine, but it's not fair" I shrugged, "most things aren't."

She sighed again and I leant my head back then turned towards her, "alright, you'll get to signal, one go if anything comes out of there and another when everyone is in the truck" she nodded as I handed her the radio.

"You have to make the judgement yourself because I won't be able to see everyone" she nodded, "I understand." I nodded and waited beside the van, Kmart on the edge of it.

We waited for what felt like a long time, it had been 30 minutes since we got out of the building and we were only in there for about 25 minutes. I was starting to worry and I could feel it from everyone else. I leant against the van and Sam stood next to me, Jim at the other end. I'd told him the plan he was ok with it, a little worried I imagined.

We waited a while longer, no one was making much noise everyone was quite tense. I breathed in slowly and cracked my knuckles, "you shouldn't do that, it'll give you arthritis" Kmart said sitting next to me in the van.

I shrugged "depends on if I live that long" I laughed darkly.

Kmart nudged me gently and I sighed. The pit in my stomach growing deeper.

"You know you're still not wearing any shoes… right?" she asked, I nodded, "I know."

A gun shot came from within the building making everyone jump, I stood up straight, taking out my gun. Trampling feet came from out of the building, I heard Kmart yell into the radio "first signal go!"

I heard Claire yell "everyone run! Move move move!" I turned and climbed into the van, grabbing hold of Kmart to help pull me up.

Sam and Jim started to shoot as I heard a terrible scream and Betty shout from inside the van "Liam!" I sat in the van and kept to the side as I heard their feet pounding on the floor growing closer, followed by zombie dogs each either barking or growling.

I turned to Kmart, "help me stand" she grabbed hold of the back of my trousers as I stood up, keeping hold of my gun, my hand gripped the side of the van. I heard another scream of pain and mumbled to myself "come on, come on..." I felt the van shake as people clambered into it.

I heard a snarl come running towards us, closer than the others. I raised the gun in my hand, I heard Kmart squeal slightly next to me and pulled the trigger. The snarling stopped and I lowered the gun "did I get it?" I asked waiting for anyone to answer. Kmart patted my bare foot "yeah you got it." I sighed relived slightly until another scream sounded.

"Everyone in the van now!" I yelled, I gripped onto the side of the van as it shook with more people climbing in.

I turned to Kmart "is everyone in?"

"no there's still..." a scream broke her sentence "never mind, that's everyone apart from Sam and Jim"

I nodded and leaned out of the van slightly "guys everyone's in let's get out of here!"

I felt Jim climb in, making the van wobble and me almost fall out until I felt a hand on the back of my top pull me back in. I sat down quickly, Kmart said in my ear "I've told you before not to stand up in vans."

I raised my eyebrow "when did you become Claire?" She shook her head as I turned to face the outside of the van, "Sam let's go, get in the bloody van!"

A few more gun shots sounded "just go now!" He yelled as I heard his feet running towards us, Kmart yelled into the radio "Chase go, go, go!"

I felt the van kick start and heard Sam still running towards us. I held my hand out and felt him grab it. I pulled him inside and felt him lay across my legs.

I heard an ear shattering scream come from Sam "aaaahhhhhhh get it fucking off me!"

I heard Carlos yell from across the van, "someone shoot it in the head or it's going to tear his foot off."

I lift my gun up and pointed it at his leg. I hesitated and heard Jim yell "just shoot the bastard!"

I yelled back "I can't see it!"

Betty yelled at me "just shoot it!"

I gritted my teeth and pulled the trigger, feeling Sam slide over my legs. I leant against the side of the van, breathing heavy, laying the gun on the floor of the van. I heard Claire say into the radio "let's go Chase, I want to get far away from here."

The van picked up speed making the wind wipe my hair about. I felt someone gently touch my arm then rest their head on my shoulder. I moved slightly and the head went away, I took hold of the hand on my arm and relaxed slightly, letting the head rest on my shoulder again.

I whispered softy "you alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok" said Kmart quietly as I rested my head on top of hers.

I felt the doors of the van close, stopping the wind then a hand gently ruffed my hair and walked away. I smiled slightly knowing it was Carlos. I tucked my legs in closer to me, wrapping my arm around them, keeping hold of Kmart's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! loads of action in this chapter :D i hope you liked, i know it's super long but i have a lot to write :)<strong>

**again still having my competion for the name of the voice, so far few have actually given me names. couple of little helpers for you... it is a guy (the voice i mean) and no it's not alice using her telepathic abilities, though i might use that later :) please please review**

**do check out my new resident evil one-shot its called 'Walking Through The Halls' its from kmarts POV, it doesn't have anything to do with this but you should still check it out :D**


	15. Goodbye Nicole

**Chapter 13**

I sat in the back of the van as we continued to drive, the van bumping up and down on the road.

Once we'd caught up with the others we continued to drive. Claire had talked to them through the radio and told them to keep going so we didn't have to stop. Kmart still had her head on my shoulder and I was still holding her hand. No one had made much noise, apart from Betty cleaning up Sam's wound.

The air was turning cold as we kept driving, night seemed to seep into the van, causing me to shiver ever so slightly. Apart from Claire talking earlier no one had said anything to anyone, me and Kmart hadn't even spoken to each other, the mood in the van was the same as the temperature, cold.

After a while the adrenaline had slipped away from people, they started to fall asleep or relax.

I didn't, I had too much on my mind to sleep but I still rested my head on top of Kmart's and had my eyes closed. The only thing that broke the large amount of silence was the heavy breathing and snoring of those asleep.

Kmart snored loudly which caused my lips to quiver from trying not to smile, I was happy, happy that Kmart was asleep and that she was away, even for a small period of time, from the horrid world we were in. She was, hopefully, somewhere nice, peaceful, I was in the world of the awake, the world of the dead.

I heard someone's soft footsteps creep over to us and lay a jacket around me and Kmart, I felt them push the hair that had fallen onto my face behind my ear.

"Hi" I whispered, not moving an inch causing Claire to jump slightly, then she let out a soft chuckle, "I thought you were asleep" she whispered. I shrugged with my mouth, not daring to move my shoulders in case of waking Kmart, "I doubt that I'll be sleeping for a while".

I felt Claire stroke my hair and sit down in front of me, "you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrow and she chuckled softly again "I know you don't like talking about this stuff but it can help" she patted my shoulder.

I frowned "I'm fine, don't worry" I forced a smile and she sighed quietly, "alright."

We sat in silence for a bit until Claire spoke again "you did a good job." I smiled softly "thanks." "You never know, you could be the leader in future" she said, happily, "I couldn't" I said sadly.

I know Claire said it as a positive but if I was leader then where would Claire be?

Claire nudged me slightly "sure you will"

I frowned "Claire... I wouldn't be able to," she caught on to what I meant then sighed, "sweetie..."

I lifted my head off of Kmart's "Claire, don't use that tone with me, I know what you're gonna say, 'sweetie...'" I said in my impression of Claire's voice "'you know that there will come a time that I won't be here to look after you, you can't always depend on me'... Claire I don't want to depend on others, I don't like depending on others, I'm stronger and older then when you first found me but I'm never gonna be able to look after myself, I tried to look after this convoy today and I got people killed, Sam almost lost his foot because I couldn't see the damn dog"

I leant my head back against the side of the van. Claire said nothing for a while then gently stroked my hair, "you do a very good impression of me that it's worrying." I forced a smile "many years of practice" I joked, Claire gently nudged my arm.

It wasn't long until we found a place to sleep, a supermarket in the middle of nowhere or something. Kmart woke up when we stopped, Claire offered for her to go to bed but she didn't want to.

The whole convoy was quiet, few people were talking, some were crying. Claire asked Otto to give everyone some food and then she wanted to make a short speech about the people we had lost, once the food was all handed out.

I stood next to Claire and Kmart stood next to me as Carlos stood on the other side of Claire.

"First to everyone, I'm very grateful for you all for staying behind and waiting for us. I'm also sad to say it cost us the lives of Liam, Ricky, Louise and Freddie" Claire paused for a moment "they were good people and we all will miss them, if any one would like to say anything about them, feel free now."

A few people stepped forward and individually said something about one or two of the people we had lost, Betty stepped forward and said a few words about Liam and Ricky.

A woman stepped forward, her walking pattern seemed familiar but I ignored it as she stood in front of everyone.

"It's sad that we lost them all and that we will always miss them... They shouldn't have died, then again I suppose many shouldn't have... I only knew Ricky and Liam and Louise for a short time but Freddie was a good friend of mine for a long time" she paused as she started to cry, "he shouldn't have died, none of them should have and that little bitch" her voiced raised as she stormed over to me "it's her fault they're dead, she ordered them near that fucking building!"

Kmart had pushed me behind her as Claire stood in front of Kmart, "alright Sue that's enough" Claire tried to calm the woman down as she tried to get past Claire to get to me.

"It's her fault! That stupid little blind girl got my friend killed!" my face was emotionless as the woman yelled at me.

I then remembered she was the woman from before who had questioned me at the van earlier. "Claire let her" I said, no emotion in my voice "I deserve what I get" I walked past them both and stood in front of the woman, my hands by my side, "go ahead."

Claire moved next to me, "no, you don't deserve anything, people sometimes die"

The woman struck me across the face with her hand, "stupid little bitch" she spat the words at me.

Claire stood in front of me and went to hit Sue but I pulled her back, my cheek stung heavily, "no," I held my arm out as I stopped Kmart as well, "no."

I was calm, calmer than the others anyway. Sue went to hit me again but Kmart stood in front, "touch her again and I'll break your arm."

Everyone left, one by one, I was the first to leave. I walked back to the hummer and sat in the back seat, poking my cheek gently, feeling the sting of it.

There was a knock on the window and the door opened, "you alright fox?" said Sam, I nodded and smiled, "fine, who doesn't like getting hit?" I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "come on, I need to talk to you in private" I raised my eyebrow, "this is to crowded for you?" waving my hand at the empty hummer. He chuckled again, "no but I want to talk to you away from the others."

I shrugged and climbed out of the hummer and followed a limping Sam away from the others.

We walked for a while until I could barely hear the others then Sam turned to me, "Fox I need you to do me a favour." I shrugged, "sure thing" he walked closer to me and gently took my hand and placed something cold and metal in it, he stepped back as I held the object.

I rolled it over in my hands, "why did you give me a gun Sam?" I asked, worried.

He sighed sadly, "You have to kill me fox" I stood there, my hands fell to my sides as I held the gun loosely, "w-what?"

"Please Fox" he pleaded, "the bite, I'm infected"

I trembled. "No, w-we c-c-can s-s... Sort it" I stuttered, he limped over to me and held my arms, "please Fox, I can't do it myself and I don't want to become one of them."

I shook my head "no... I-I can't."

"Please Fox" I shook my head and stepped away from him, the voice shouted in my head _"kill him before he becomes one of them! It's what he asked for, you need to protect the others"_

I gripped my head and gritted my teeth, "shut up, I don't need you telling me what to do!"

I waited awhile then I dropped my arms and stood in front of Sam, "alright" I whispered. He limped closer and kissed my forehead, then gently touch my arm and lifted it up to point it at him. My hand shook as I held the gun, I breathed deeply trying to calm down, "remember in the head ok?" he lifted my hand higher and stepped away, "please don't shot me in the stomach for pay back" he joked.

I smiled painfully, my throat dry, I waited a while breathing gently.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my hand stopped shaking as I straighten my back and lifted my chin up, "Good bye... Nicole" Sam said, as I pulled the trigger and felt the blood splatter onto my face. The bang echoed around the camp as I heard the thud as Sam fell to the floor, my arm still raised.

I heard the footsteps running towards me, I didn't move or hide, I stood still waiting.

Carlos yelled, "Fox!" he ran to me but stopped a short distance away, seeing Sam lying on the floor I guessed.

Kmart and Claire ran next to him as well, "Nicole..." Claire said slowly to me. I dropped my arm and started to walk over to them, I let the gun slip out of my hand and it fall onto the ground. I walked past them all, nudging them aside, whispering "no more favours." no one followed me as I walked back to the hummer.

* * *

><p><strong>Over the past few days i changed to the layout of the stories to make then a little easier to read, if you don't like it then say and i can change it back, i don't mind. i was looking them all over and thought it looked like a huge chunk, so i thought it was a good idea.<strong>

**also if you could be so kind, do review and i'm still takening in names for 'The Voice' PLEASE i need names, i only have a couple at the moment **


	16. Guilty

**Warning: This chapter envolves self harming, may not be suitable for some readers - Propably Rated M Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 14**

I sat in the hummer, motionless for what felt like a long time.

I couldn't think or move and every time I breathed it hitched in my throat. I wanted to cry so badly but no tears fell down my cheeks. I leaned back in my seat, rubbing my hands over my face. I gritted my teeth as I felt angry rush through me and I pounded my fists into the seat in front of me.

I let my fists drop and I bent over to reach my bag on the floor under the seat. I opened it up fumbled inside, my fingers brushing over the old photo of my parents. I grabbed two new knives from my bag and put them into the holster on my back then closed my bag back up and kicked it under the seat. I rested my head against the seat in front, hearing the noises of today filter through my head.

The voice that normally echoed through my head was silent.

I took a knife from my holster on my back and laid it beside me. I pulled up my left sleeve and removed the bandana from around my wrist. My fingers traced lightly over the bumps on my skin, three thin lines across my wrist.

I leant back and picked up the knife next to me then pressed it against my skin.

I dragged the knife across feeling it rip my skin in its wake, the blood slid down my skin. I smiled slightly, letting my arm drop and laid the knife on my lap.

The pain quickly numbed and I frowned, picking the knife up again and bit deeper into the skin on my wrist, gritting my teeth slightly. Blood rushed out of the cut and spilled onto the seat.

I heard the door open and my breath caught in my throat.

"Hey you… al… right?" Kmart's voice said from the door as she stopped then dived into the hummer "what the hell are you doing!" she shrieked as tried to grab the knife off me.

I held my good arm against her, not letting her to close, "Kmart go away" I groaned quietly. "Leave me alone" I gently tried to push her away, she continued to fight me for the knife but I held her steadily away.

"Fox give me the god damn knife now… holy shit what the fuck have you done to your wrist?" she yelled at me.

"Kmart it's none of your business, I'm not hurting anyone" I said still holding her back. "Not hurting anyone! You're hurting yourself!" she fought harder, "imagine what Claire would say?"

I grabbed her throat and shoved her against the seat and saddled her waist. I gripped the knife in my hand as I held her there with my injured arm across her throat, blood seeped onto her top.

"Don't you dare tell Claire! Do you understand? It's none of your business!" I shouted in her face.

"I'm nothing! Nobody cares! Why would they, I'm just some fucking nut job! Anyone who does care, die! So what if I feel like hurting myself! It's the only time I can feel anything!" I jabbed the hilt of the knife in her cheek "your life it's wonderful, you didn't have to go through what I have! You don't know! You don't understand!"

I raised my knife, gripping it tightly until I realised Kmart was underneath me, calm. Her breathing was calm and she hadn't moved or even attempted to speak since I grabbed her throat. She was calm, dead calm.

Rage flared in me as I slammed the knife down, sinking it into the seat less than an inch away from her leg.

I rolled off her and sat with my face in my hands, shaking violently. I listened to her breathe a sigh of relief and heard her pull the knife from the seat, setting it in the front seat.

She took the other knife from my back and the knife in my ankle holster and laid it in the front seat. I heard her rummage through her bag then she gently took hold of my injured wrist, I didn't object. She cleaned my wound and bandaged my wrist up.

I continued to shake and kept my other hand over my face, trying to hold everything in. She didn't speak to me, just bandaged my wrist quietly then placed it on my lap.

She moved closer to me then pushed my hair behind my ears and softly rubbed my back, comforting me.

We sat in silence for a long time. She rested her head on my shoulder and continued to gently rub my back.

"I know what you're going through… trust me" I pushed my hair back and turned to her confused, "you remember when we first met, in the store?" she asked. I nodded and she continued, "The zombie that you saved me from?" I nodded again, she took her head off my shoulder, "he was my brother" she whispered, I opened my mouth in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, holding her arm gently, I felt her shrug. "You never asked" she laughed slightly, then hung her head, "I talk a lot, doesn't mean I say anything."

I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back, "your stronger than me" she whispered, I let go of her, "how?"

She sighed sadly, "When my brother got bitten, he said that I needed to kill him, but I couldn't and he became that thing, he then tried to kill me and I still couldn't. You did what you had to because you were protecting everyone else and you saved Sam from having to do it himself. Your stronger then you think."

I let out a small laugh and shook my head, picking up the bandana next to me then tied over my bandage around my wrist. "I hardly think that this is strong" I said quietly, she gently rubbed my shoulder.

Kmart climbed over me and mopped up the blood, she stopped for a moment "how long have you been doing it?"

I shifted uneasily, "a while… maybe a couple of weeks." She nodded, "why'd you start?" she asked, I shook my head and said nothing.

She patted my knee and mopped the rest of the blood up "I won't tell Claire but you have to promise me not to ever do this ever again" she said seriously. I nodded slightly, "alright" Kmart sat next to me, "promise?" I raised an eyebrow at her "you know I hate promises."

"Please" she said softly.

"fine… I promise."

She bounced happily, "cross your heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?" she said with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, cross my heart, hope to die and all that bull shit" I said waving my hand about, she squeezed my arm. "Good, but we may need to change, both of us have blood on our clothes" I nodded.

Once we were both changed, we left the hummer and walked around the camp. Kmart had hold of my arm and was pretty much dragging me.

I could hear their whispers, even though I was quite far away I could still hear them.

I stopped, "I think I'll stay in the hummer" I made an attempt to run to the hummer but Kmart had a good grip on my arm. "Nope, now come on" she pulled me forward and I followed with my head hung down.

We found Claire outside of Mikey's van with LJ and Mikey, Kmart stood next to them and I followed.

I felt Claire gently nudge my arm and I leaned into her slightly, putting my hands in my pockets. Claire put her arm around my shoulders then continued with her conversation to LJ. No one said anything about Sam or what I did. I kept my head down and didn't say anything.

Everyone started to head to bed and Claire went to organise people on look out as I headed to the hummer with Kmart, LJ tagging along. We talk awhile until LJ went off to find Betty.

I climbed in to back of the hummer and Kmart got into the front passengers seat, she past me my knives and I put them in the right holsters then laid in the back, with one arm under my head and the injured one over my stomach.

Kmart whispered sleepy "night Fox," I smiled slightly "night Kmart." I breathed deeply and turned on my side, "night Sam" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this chapter is really sad... i think :S but i need to get the right emotion, i ended up writing this three times<strong>

**i've also think that the story rating should get change to an M cause i think this chapter a little graphic, i might be wrong but i don't want to get in trouble with people**

**don't forget about the names for 'the Voice' i'll be stop takening them in next chapter cause then i need to write the chapter for the name lol :)**


	17. Riple Again

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes that some reader may find distressing - Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

It had been a few weeks since the deaths of the others. People were still pretty mad at me, I ignored them the best I could.

Kmart was still ok with me. I hadn't tried to hurt myself since she told me to stop. I kept my promise so far, even when I really wanted to. I just gave my knives to Kmart until I felt better. She didn't ask about it or tell me she wouldn't look after them, she just took them away from me.

The voice was also quiet which was nice, being able to hear myself think without someone else making a sarcastic comment.

We just reached South Dakota and people were helping set up our little camp, I was helping Kmart pitch one of the kids' tents when Carlos shouted for Kmart to help out with something else.

"Go I'll be fine, just need to finish this bit" I said as I tried to hold the tent up. "Yeah but are you sure you're fine," she said concerned, I nodded and smiled. "I'm a happy little bunny, nothing to worry about."

She nodded and started to walk off, "shout me if you need anything." I chuckled, "Kmart you'll be gone a short while, I think I can handle myself until you get back."

She laughed and shouted back to me "I'm just a concerned friend" She continued to laugh as she walked away.

I almost finished putting up the tent and went back to the large truck to find Chase to give me another peg for the tent.

"Hey Fox" said Riple behind me.

I froze then started to walk faster.

I heard him walk faster to keep up with me then it slowly turned into a jog. I walked at the same speed, not focused on where I was going, just trying to find somebody... Anybody.

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

_"Run!"_ screamed the voice inside my head, I tried to but Riple pushed me against the car next to us. He quickly let go of my shoulder and stood in front of me.

I breathed heavy, my fists clenched and my heart raced with fear.

He stood in front of me, silently for a while then he breathed a heavy sigh "I'm sorry." I almost choked on the air I was breathing in, I kept my fists clenched as I reply quietly "I don't want an apology, I want you to leave me alone!"

I tried to walk away but he held his arm out in front of me, stopping me walking off.

"Please I just want to talk, I really want to be your friend again" he said in a kind soft voice. _"Lies! Run Nicki, kick him between his legs and leg it" _shouted the voice.

I didn't move.

I breathed sharply "I don't care what you want and you were never my friend, you were and are just some weirdo, creep."

He dropped his arm and stepped away from me, "I know, I'm sorry, I really am, I...I didn't mean for it to get so... Out of hand." My mouth fell open in shock, "out of hand? Is that what people call it these days, cause I always thought of it as trying to fucking rape, you arsehole" I breathed heavily.

He sighed "I'm sorry and I know I deserve it, but I really do like you" he said softly.

I gritted my teeth and moved closer to him "no chance in hell, I'd go out with a zombie sooner then go out with you."

He pushed me against the car angrily. I felt him move closer to me, he breath hot against my cheek, "please don't say that, I want to make you happy. I can make you happy" he muttered in my ear.

I felt a rush of anger and throw my fist up to punch him in the face, he quickly grabbed my wrist and I felt him bend it awkwardly, pain shooting down my arm.

"Don't do that Fox, please just..." he moved closer to me, feeling his body press against mine pinning me to the car, his hand stroking my cheek and his other hand still bending my wrist in a painful way. I held my head back, refusing to notice the pain.

He shoved his lips against mine then he moved his hand from my cheek to my waist. I moved my face to the side, his lips slipping off mine.

I tried to wrestle my wrist free each movement stung like hell. He gripped it tighter and his other hand grabbed my chin, forcefully turning my head to face him.

"Don't fight it Fox." he whispered in my ear "Sam isn't here to stop us"

I felt myself shatter against his words.

My body relax and I felt no energy in me to fight against him. He kissed me again, letting go of my chin and moving his hand back to my waist.

I felt him move about as he shifted me to the ground. He moved on top of me, still kissing me. His hand slipped under my t-shirt and stroked my stomach. I laid still, losing all will to fight and just let him do whatever he wanted. I didn't kiss back but I stopped protesting against him anymore.

_"What are you doing! You stupid moron! You can't let him do this to you!" _the voice screamed in my head. "No point in fighting anymore" I muttered under my breath. Riple paused slightly "who you talking to?" he said quietly, I shook my head. I felt him shrug and he went back to kissing me.

_"Fuck sake Nicki, do fucking something!"_ the voice screamed again at me, I sighed and ignored him.

I felt Riple pull up my t-shirt as he slowly moved down my body, he started to pull down my cargo pants as he kissed my stomach. I felt his lip brush against the scar on my stomach. Flashes of sounds and pains ran through me of the night I was shot by Sam. My body tensed as I gritted my teeth as more flash backs of Sam circled my head.

My fists clenched as rage built up inside.

I grabbed Riple's throat with my hands, squeezing tightly. I heard him make a whimpering gasp as I shoved him off me, my hands still round his neck. I kept one hand round his neck, still holding it tightly as I scrabbled to get my pants over my waist and pulled my t-shirt down.

I held my fist up and hit him repeatedly in the face. I heard him whimpered and try to scramble away but had a good grip on his neck.

"Touch me ever again, I'll kill you" I punch him in the nose, "I don't need Sam to protect me" I hit him in the eye. "I can protect myself" I hit him again then let go of him and stood up as he gasped for breath.

I kick him in the stomach and spat on him the walked away_._

_ "Well that took forever to kick in"_ the voice said half laughing. "Shut up" I gritted my teeth, rubbing the sides of my head. I felt disgusting, I needed a god damn shower anything to get that filth off me.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the late update, forgot to upload it yesterday. I'm totally stressing over exams and such but anyway :P I've change the rating back to T because i had less viewers on the last chapter... might just be timing but so? i'm gonna put warning on chapters if need be :)<strong>

**Riple's back... oooooohhhhh! yeah this is kinda the last chapter of Fox's down fall... i hope, not too sure**

**but the VOICE! this is the last time i'll accept names and for a month or so i'm stopping write, don't worry i'm still continuing the story just got a bit of writers block and i have exams these next few weeks so i hope you can understand... i'm hoping the next chapter will roughly be out my earily-mid june time, depending on my writers block :/**

**thanks for understanding and stay tuned ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Names

**Chapter 16**

"Piss off" I said through gritted teeth as I stormed through the camp, with no one actually around me.

_"Oh hush up, Nicki"_ said the voice in his sarcastic tone, _"I'm not causing any trouble." _I huffed and mumbled "yeah, your making me talk to myself, people already think I'm weird."

The voice howled with laughter _"it's not just the people kid."_ I frowned and whispered quietly, "must you?" he stopped laughing then said seriously _"yes I must"_ then burst out laughing again.

I walked through the convoy on my own with my hands in my pockets and my head down.

It was early morning so no one was around. The air was thick with the cold, probably going to rain soon enough. Everyone was asleep apart from the few on the duty.

The silence was nice.

Not even low moans could be heard at all.

I'd managed to slink away from the hummer while Claire and Kmart slept, it would be a while before they'd know I wasn't there. I needed to get away from everyone for a while and be able to talk to the voice in my head without judging or peering eyes.

I flipped the hood of my jacket over my head moving at a quick pace through the convoy.

I made it to the edge of the convoy to find no one on this part and made a run for a quiet space. We were out in the middle of farming lands although the crops had died long ago and the animals ran away or were slaughter before then.

I kept running until I found a wood and few fields over from where we were staying.

I felt around to find a steady tree that could hold my weight then started to climb it.

A couple of branches snapped on contact but I kept going taking me farther from other people and things. I reach as far as I could go and sat on a branch a good 30Ft. in the air.

Most trees nower days were withering from the T-virus or broken from natural or human causes. The T-virus had now started to effect nature not just people. Lucky my tree was only just starting to so it was still in good condition.

I rested against the tree and checked that my hood was still up then took the knife from the holder on my ankle and started to pick at the stuff under my nails.

"So what do you want, you little freak?"

Tthe voice laughed harshly _"oh I'm the freak. I'm not the kid with a voice in her head."_ "No" I muttered "you are the voice." The voice chuckled _"touché."_

I sighed and tuck my hair into my hood, "just get on with it, they'll be up soon." "_You have no patience you know that"_ the voice mocked. "Not for you anyway," I mumbled barely above a whisper.

_"I heard that!"_ the voice yelled, I replied loudly "you were supposed to."

I heard him sigh and continued _"anyway the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I want a name._"

I raised my eyebrow and shifted on the branch a little, my butt was starting to fall asleep, "a name?" _"Yes, a name,"_ he replied with glee.

"Like a proper name?" I questioned, he sighed in annoyance, _"Bloody hell, for a smart kid, you're fucking stupid."_

I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly, "alright… what name?"

_"I don't know I just don't like you calling me the voice. It's unfair. I mean you have a name, Claire does, Carlos does and Kmart, Mikey, Chase, Otto… even though that's such a shitty name… what parents names a kid Otto?" _

I listened completely bored "are you done ranting?" I spoke through a yawn. He huffed like a child "_yes I'm done, now think of a name, Nicki"_ He ordered.

"Why should I?" I asked.

_"Because I'll be talking to you all day and night until you do, oh I might even sing"_ he threatened in an easy going tone "_a thousand bottles of milk on the wall, a thousand bottles of milk!"_ I covered my ears but the sound never faulted. "_Take one down, pass it around, nine hundred and ninety nine bottles of milk on the wall!"_

"Fine!" I snapped, uncovering my ears "fine I'll help." _"Good"_ I could hear the smile in his voice… if he even had a smile. "Stupid brat" I sneered, he just laughed.

We talked over a few different names for a good hour or so and he still couldn't decide. I kept think of the EMH on Star Trek Voyager. I thought of how long it took him to think of a name and I'm pretty sure he didn't even have a name in the end.

I started to climb down from the tree when I heard low moans 20 yards away and the pounding of their feet. I dropping from the tree with about 18 feet left.

For a few seconds I could see anything at all and I could hear much from the wind in my ears.

My feet hit the floor with a loud thud and my knees cracked at the impact, thank goodness I bent my knees that could have hurt. I scrambled to stand fully, my feet, knees and spine aching.

I heard one of the creatures smack into a tree behind me as another moan next to my ear.

I leaped forward, my shoulder connecting with the tree. I lost balance and fell onto my face.

The monster dived for me as I turned onto my back then flipped onto my feet.

_"How about Lewis?"_ the voice asked as if I was still in the tree, "you want to talk about this now!" I started to sprint forward.

_"Your right we'll talk later… oh wrong way by the way."_ I spun round and dodged one of the zombies, its fingers dragging across my jacket.

I ran flat out for 5 minutes through the fields still far enough away from the convoy that I couldn't see it with my feet.

The zombies were still close on my heals.

I couldn't let them get to the convoy, there were roughly ten of them… well not really roughly there were ten. The convoy wouldn't be prepared and I can't even warn them, damn it why didn't I keep a gun on my more often.

I ran for the edge of the field and bounded over the gate, not earn miss a stride.

I kept running until I could see the convoy then twisted to get ready for the on slaughter.

I grabbed the two knives from the stealth's under my jacket then slicing the first zombies arm off then stepping passed it and twirling to cut the back of its neck. The monster quickly collapsed to the floor while I rammed my other knife into its buddy's skull.

It dropped before I could retrieve my knife and another made a jump for me.

I dove out of its way but its hand pushed against my foot causing me to tumble onto my side and slide along the damp field.

As I skidded along the ground, I unclipped a dagger from my wrist and throw it at the creature and listened to it slice through its throat. I climbed to my feet and charged towards two others, easily breaking their necks.

I listened to one creep closer to me from behind. I took a step back and quickly flipped it over my shoulder as its hand reach for me.

It landed on the muddy floor with a squish. I held my foot against its face and kept hold of its arm, hearing the bones crack as I put pressure on its neck.

The monster's arm flopped to the floor, dead.

I kick another in the stomach and launch another dagger from my wrist into its head.

I re-collected myself gathering the numbers of them left. Two, I can handle two more. I counted the bodies on the floor and got nine. It took a few seconds to realise that one pair of footsteps were missing.

I listened harder and heard its stumbling feet racing towards the convoy.

One of the two grabbed my arm in my moments of thinking. I gritted my teeth as its nails gripping my arm tightly.

I through my other arm, slicing its jaw off as it attempted to take a bite.

I brought my arm back slicing it across its forehead.

The creature shook for a second then crumpled to the floor.

I listened to the others hand swinging for me and ducked out of the way. It throw it's other arm at me at the same time while I dived to the floor, barely missing them.

It dived on top of me as I grabbed it's chin.

We struggled for a moment before I realised I still had my knife in my hand and shoved it into the monsters head. I throw it off my and scrambled up and charged after the last one heading towards my convoy.

_"Hey how about Simon?"_ the voice inquired. "It's still not the right time!" I said through gasps of breath.

I sprinted towards the zombie at a blinding speed.

When I grow close enough I jumped slightly into the air and landed on my knees, sliding between the creatures legs and slashing behind its knees causing it to stumble and fall.

I skidded along the floor, it scrapping my legs.

I scrambled on all fours and got back on my feet. I throw my knife as the zombie got to its feet as well.

The knife sailed through the air and into its forehead with such force to knock it off its feet and back a few feet.

I breathed rapidly as my heart pounded in my chest. I walked slowly back to the dead monster taking the knife from its head and walked to the other dead zombies to gather my weapons.

I steadily made my way back to the convoy.

"So how about Zeke?" I asked, the voice pondered, _"no… Nicholas?" _

I shook my head "Payton?"

"Keegan?"

"Angello?"

_"No, no, no…"_ he said, still thinking.

I sighed as I almost reached the convoy.

"What about Devon?" _"Err…."_ He said thinking it over _"maybe…"_ I smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>yay! new chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long but I've had many things going on, one being my birthday (YEAH, I'M 17!), another being exams and finally going to New York (which was awesome!) <strong>

**I hope you've like this chapter, full of action which i never planned for it just came out when i was writing it haha and the voice finally has a name! YAY! kinda... but yes Devon is the Voice's name thank you to _sspeaks_ your the winner, if you like you can have an OC in the story or make a chapter for the story or whatever it's up to you, just PM me and we can talk about it ;) I'd also like to thank _AnimexXxGodess_ and _CherryBlossomTrinity_ for your suggestions as well and to all the others for yours too! :D**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out through i have started writing it it might take a while. Keep reviewing and I'll try to pump out more chapter ;)**


	19. Training Session

**Chapter 17**

It was a month or so after my last encounter with Riple. He really had stayed away this time. It was kind of funny how he had to explain to everyone about the cuts and bruises on his face, of course he never said that I had done it.

People were still weary around me but most of the tension had disappeared.

Lately Claire had been encouraging people to take part of combat training sessions that Carlos ran sometimes. He'd been doing it for a while but not many took actually did it. I never have but I liked to sit and 'watch'.

Kmart loved them, which was pretty much the only reason I even stayed. That and I can take the micky out of her.

Carlos walked up and down the small group that stretch out into a line.

I sat on the hood of the hummer, one knee tucked in to my chest with my arm around it and my other leg dangling off the hood.

"Alright, today we're going to have you actually face one another and you'll be focusing on defence, blocking your opponent or avoiding their attack" Carlos spoke loudly as he continues to stroll along the line. "You're going to take what you have learned and put it into practice" his voice seemed to echo around the spaced out convoy.

Kmart was probably grinning like normal. I could hear her bouncing on her toes, ready for action.

I smirked slightly as I rested my chin on top of my knee.

"Fox, why don't you join in?" I heard Kmart mutter under her breath, low enough that the others couldn't hear her.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head a little. She chuckled slightly "you're so lazy…" she continued quietly, I smirked and shrugged. "How come you fight so well yet you're lazy?" she asked.

I mouthed "I'm a natural" while smirking still. She snorted holding back a laugh "you're a natural? Okay then?" I grinned then stuck my tongue out.

Carlos continued to walk up and down before he stopped in front of a snickering Kmart. "Kmart who you talking to?" he asked both puzzled and annoyed.

I hung my head slightly and scratched the back of my neck.

_"Ha you're in for it now, jackass" _Devon said.

"No one" Kmart answered with nerves shaking her voice. I listened to Carlos as he turned to face my way. "Really? Why do I find that hard to believe?" He turned back to Kmart "no talking when I'm talking, alright?" he spoke kindly.

She nodded, embarrassed, as Carlos started to walk towards me.

"Hey, Tweedle Dumb" he called over to me, I lifted my head off of my knee, "come here" he continued.

I dropped my leg and slid off the hood of the hummer, "why?" I asked, already sounding bored. He continued to walk closer to me then slung his arm around my shoulders and herded me towards the others. "Well considering you and Tweedle Dee were talking, you are going to help with a bit of a demonstration" He said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Oh crap" I moaned as he stood me in front of everyone else.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, you are going to attack me, I'll block" Carlos let go of my shoulders, took a few paces forwards then spun to face me.

I sighed "do I have to?" Carlos chuckled lightly as he prepared himself, "yes, now attack me."

I huffed and took a slow step forward and swung my fist to hit him in the side of the face, I felt him move his arm up and blocked my punch. I quickly jabbed him in the stomach with my other fist listened to the "uff" as he stumbled back.

I hopped back with my hands up ready to throw another punch "you alright…. Old man?" I smirked as he laughed, "alright it's been a while" he said as he stepped away from me.

One of the guys in the line spoke up "Carlos why are we even learning about defensive moves if we're fighting zombies, if we get too close to have to go hand to hand surely we're already dead." Carlos nodded "that's a good point Jordan but the fact is that you still need to learn this."

Jordan sighed "but it doesn't make sense…"

I intervened "it does though, if you learn to block and avoid it means they can't touch you, infect you or bite you, simple."

A woman said further away down the line "how is that simple? Only way to avoid a zombie is to run." I smirked, "that not strictly true, the way to avoid an opponent is just knowing the move before they make it,"

"how the hell do you know your opponents move before they make it?" someone questioned with frustration in their voice.

I sighed and turned to face the line, "alright stick your hand up if you're a good fighter."

Someone whispered down the line, "If we were, do you think we'd be here?" which was followed by a few snickers. I laughed dryly "you think you're just so funny," I started to walk down the line "but know I can hear you from half a mile away" I smile darkly then walked back to my original spot.

"Anyway just put your hand up" I heard the movement of clothing but realise it wasn't my smartest plan.

I leaned over to Carlos "they got their hands up?" he put his hand on my shoulder, "yeah some do kiddo?" I nodded and stood straight and folded my arms over my chest.

"Keep your hand up if you don't like me." I heard more movement and Carlos gave my shoulder a simple squeeze.

I pointed my finger lazily and move it left to right "fourth one along, come on down," I faked a grin.

I shrugged off Carlos's hand and stepped away from the others a little. "Err… Fox do you think this is a good idea?" Carlos said with a bit of worry in his voice.

A moan started to step out of the line, heavily built, rather large. "Don't worry Carlos. I won't do her much damage." I sneered as Carlos spoke "I wasn't worried about her."

I smiled sadistically and the man made a grunt that could have also been a laugh.

Kmart quickly walked over to me and gently grabbed my arm "Fox…" she spoke in a warning tone, I made a face that meant "really?" she sighed as if she'd already lost the unspoken argument.

"alright, just be careful" she said kindly as she gently squeezed my arm.

I felt my heart swell for a spilt second which I found weird.

Just nerves probably.

Kmart backed away and stood with Carlos, who seemed to be hovering, not sure if to step in and stop it now.

I stood in front of the bloke and put my hands in my pockets "so… dude, what's your name?" We slowly started to circle each other while the group began to crowd round us both.

"Benny…" he grunted while his arms hung by his sides, trying to act casual but his whole body was completely tense, waiting for the attack.

I smiled a little "cute name" he didn't respond. I shrugged "well then Benny… Try me" I leaned forward, baiting him, "Take your best shot."

He hesitated then held his fists ready as I kept mine in my pockets.

He through his right fist forwards at me as I leaned back in time to avoid the punch. I stood up straight as he brought his fist back.

He through his other fist across as he tried to knock my head clean off my shoulders while I ducked underneath, rotating my body to spin as I stood. He through so much in to his punch he spun himself so his back now faced me.

I debated whether to strike now or to wait and choose to press my back against his.

He tried to turn to face me but I moved with him, keeping our backs together. Benny growled in frustration as he tried to grab some part of me.

I smiled and moved with him then shoved my hips back into him, sending him stumbling forwards.

I twirled round still smiling with my hand still in my pockets, "see, if you know an opponent's moves they can't touch you."

Benny spun to face me, heavily breathing "I was going easy on you because you're a kid." I grinned, "I guess the kid just won" I mocked him.

He stormed over to me and through a few quick punches while he stepped towards me. I stepped back when he stepped forward and easily dodged his strikes.

I spun round him and kicked him behind the left knee then his leg gave way as he fell to the floor.

"Are you even trying?" I laughed as Carlos stepped forward and grabbed my arm "enough." I shrugged him off "I'm not doing anything wrong" I spoke sweetly.

"You're aggravating him" Carlos replied sternly.

I hide a smirk "I don't know what you mean" I continued in a sweet tone. Benny got to his feet "Don't worry Carlos, she's doing fine."

Carlos breathed deeply and shook his head, "no that's enough." I chuckled, "don't get your nickers in a twist" I patted his shoulder and turned to face Benny.

"Let's do this then" Benny grunted, I smirked "no holding back this time baby boy."

I chuckled as he said nothing in return.

We circled each other again while I slowly held my fists up, prepared as he held his fist up as well.

We continued to circle each other "you waiting for a written invitation? 'Cause I don't write so well" I teased. He breathed out steadily as he continued to move with me.

I felt his body weight shift from his back foot to his front as he swung his fist. I brought my arm up blocking his attack and struck him with my own punch in his jaw.

I felt his foot rise off the ground as he kicked me in the side.

We both stumbled but quickly regained ourselves.

He ran at me throwing punches left, right and centre.

I leapt over him, barely clearing his head and landed hands fist. I through my feet back while they were still in the air towards Benny and kicked him in the back, shoving him forward. He lost his balance and fell to the floor as I jumped off my hands and onto my feet.

"You must really love the floor, you're on it quite a bit" I snickered.

All of a sudden he swept my legs out from under me then got to his feet.

I winced as my back slammed onto the floor. He stormed over to me and kicked me in the face. I yelped in pain and felt blood start to gush from my nose.

He bent over me and through a punch at my face, luckily I grabbed his fist inches from me.

I kicked him in the side of his head as he stumbled to the side. I flipped onto my feet and spat some of the blood out of my mouth. It took a moment to notice the cheering from the crowd.

I smirked as I tried to pick out Kmart's voice but I couldn't hear her at all.

I frowned but it quickly disappeared as I felt Benny grabbed my throat and shoved his fist into my face. I felt my head spin for a moment only to come round to feel him head butt me.

I fell back onto the floor and felt him saddle my waist. My mind flashed for a second back to Riple on top of me and felt a scream bubble in my throat. It quickly vanished as another punch hit my face.

Benny grabbed the collar of my top and lifted it up so my head was raised off the floor as he hit me again.

"Where are your sarcastic comments now girly?" he growled in my ear. A laugh escaped my throat which was quickly taken away with another punch in the face.

Kmart ran forward "stop it now!" Benny hit me against as I started to feel clouds of darkness filling everything "you're making her lose consciousness." Carlos stepped forward "Benny stop this, Kmart's right, she's had enough."

Benny hit me harder than Kmart ran forward grabbing his arm. Benny shoved her back and the crowd snapped into silence.

Benny slowly got off me and steadily walked over to Kmart, "if you're so keen maybe like to finish this off for her."

I lifted myself off the ground, gritting my teeth at the pain.

I stood up straight while swaying a little "If you… touch… her… I'll beat… you… to death" I slurred out. He laughed as he turned around "you can barely stand, let blonde finish it for you" he grabbed her upper arm as everyone watched in shock.

Everything came into focus as I charged at him.

He let go of Kmart's arm and held his hands up to block whatever I threw at him. I side stepped him and punched him in the head, sending him awkwardly away from Kmart.

Before he could recover I kicked him in the face then in between his legs, sending him tumbling down onto his knees as he held his crotch.

A growl escaped my throat as I smashed my fist into his face. I listened to him yell out in pain then kicked him in the stomach.

Two strong arms encircle my waist and lifted me off the ground and away from Benny.

I screamed in rage "get the fuck off me, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" I kicked the air as Carlos carried me away.

He called over his shoulder "someone take him to Betty and tell her to come find us once she's done with him." I continued to struggle as we grow closer to the hummer while Kmart trailed behind us.

Carlos plopped me down harshly, "enough Fox! Stop acting like a child" I spun round and stood inches away from him.

"Don't dare do that to me again!" I screamed in his face, Carlos held his ground and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me against the hummer. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he spoke angrily, "you've been acting strange for months."

I stood frozen as he started to shake my shoulders, "well? What have you got to say for yourself?" Kmart gently put her hand on his shoulder, "Carlos go calm down."

She gently pulled his hand off my shoulder.

He sighed and let go of my other shoulder then walk away. Kmart and I stood in silence until Betty and Claire jogged over to us.

I opened the hummer door and sat on the back seat facing outside.

"What the fuck happened?" Claire yelled as she grew closer.

I shrugged and winced "I'm fine." Kmart laughed harshly "clearly you are" she paused "sorry." I smiled sadly "I deserve it."

Claire wrapped her arms around me "what the hell happened you idiot?" She squeezed me tightly as I bite back the scream wanting to tear out of my throat.

I heard Betty talk to Kmart while Claire hugged me. "Kmart, hold this for me" she said while handed Kmart a first aid kit, "Claire I'm going to need to take a look at Fox."

Claire let go of me and stepped to the side as Betty moved closer. She gently wiped the blood off of my face.

I listened as Claire lit a cigarette and deeply breathed it in.

Betty finished cleaning the blood and some of the muck off my face then taped up the larger cuts. I had a busted lip and eyebrow, a black eye and a possible broken cheek bone and a heavily bruised nose.

Betty checked my teeth and thankfully they were all still there. "What else hurts?" she asked.

I pointed at my ribs and flashed my knuckles. Betty nodded "alright shirt off."

I tugged my top off while wincing at the pain.

Even through privacy had gone out of the window a long time ago, I still felt myself blush a little while leaving my bra on.

I could sense the tension in the air before Kmart broke it by grabbing my t-shirt and slinging it over her shoulder.

I still had my bandanas around my wrist covering the old scars. Above that was the tattoo of a paw print that matches Claire's. Along with them I still had the scar from the bullet that almost killed me still there just above my stomach. They were all now accompanied by giant new bruises showing on the right side of my ribs another across my back and shoulders.

"I'm guessing it's bad?" Claire laughed slightly out of nerves "yeah just a bit."

Betty carefully felt my ribs as I winced out loud. She stopped and sighed "okay, turn around, let's have a look at your back."

I turned slightly and let her do the same thing.

"Nothing much I can do with bruises I'm afraid you will just have to be careful. The good thing is that we don't have any broken bones."

Claire sighed in relief and gently ran her fingers through my hair.

"Let's take a look at those knuckles then" Betty spoke as she gently took hold of my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. But I hope it's been worth the wait. I really love this chapter, it annoys me in films and tv shows how the main character has loads of fights but doesn't get hurt, so I finally figured out the perfect way. HEHE :D <strong>

**And also sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm not sure if I made any but anyway just saying :P**

**Any ideas for future charapter feel free to comment or PM me :)**


	20. Oh Boy

**Chapter 18 **

It was early morning on the day we got a radio transmission.

It was the first that we had got in over a year. A group were stuck in an abandoned building that was surrounded my zombies. Micky had heard them on his radio system that he'd set up a while ago.

There wasn't many of them the woman had said, six the last time she knew but they had gotten separated.

Five of us geared up to try and rescue them, Me, Claire, Chase, LJ and a guy called Jamie.

We took one of the spare vans to make the trip while the rest of the convoy waited a few miles from us.

Once we made it to the building there were no zombies on the outside of it that we could see which meant they left for easier prey or more likely gotten inside. Chase stayed in the car to give us eyes on the outside while Claire and LJ took the west side of the building. Me and Jamie took the east wing.

We walked through the building quietly, stopping regally to listen for noise. Jamie checked each room whilst I waited in the halls.

Jamie was only doing quick sweeps of the rooms, looking for the movement of people or other things.

Almost 30 minutes had gone by whilst we were in the building with no sign of the other group.

Jamie got onto the radio to Claire and told her what we found, which was nothing.

I carried on ahead, not to far away from him to cause worry.

I walked into a room and wandered round it before I heard a soft drop of metal hit the floor. I spun round and brought out my knife in one flowing motion.

I felt along the wall and bent down, feeling a metal vent in the wall. I grabbed the edge of the vent and give it a two pulls before it split away from the wall.

A foot connected with the vent, that slammed into my face, cutting my lip and knocking me onto my butt.

A person scrambled out of the vent and sprinted towards the door. 'Son of a…' I mutter, cupping my chin before I jumped to my feet and ran after him.

He didn't even make it to the door before I grabbed him.

He was barely 5ft and didn't weigh a thing.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach and lifted him up as he feet started to kick at the air. The boy only got out half a scream before my hand slapped over his mouth.

I felt him grab my knife from my holster and slammed it into my leg. Both of my legs gave way as I fell onto my knees, letting go of him and held out my hands to cushion the fall.

He leaped to his feet as he made another charge for the door, only to find a solid wall of Jamie.

Jamie held his gun pointed at the child's face as the boy stopped dead.

My hand hovered over my leg as I fell on to my side, gritting my teeth. 'Don't he's only a kid,' blood slipped out of my mouth and ran down my chin.

Jamie lowered his gun and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and steered him towards me.

I slide the knife out of my leg and laid it on the floor.

Jamie pushed the boy to the side, away from the door, as he kneeled next to me. 'Don't move,' he said to the boy, his voice being quite high pitched for such a large guy.

He leaned over me and wrapped his large hand around my leg, covering the wound.

I grabbed his shoulder, holding back a yell. 'Doesn't look to have hit an artery, you got a piece of fabric?' he asked me.

I shook my head, still gripping his shoulder. He looked round and sighed then called the boy over, 'Come here.'

The child cautiously walked closer as Jamie continued, 'I need you to hold her wound.'

The boy knelt down as Jamie switch his hand for the boy's. The boy gentle held his hand on my wound, ' I'm so sorry… I panicked,' he whispered.

I smirked 'I've been worst.'

Jamie ripped the bottom of his shirt and pushed the boy's hand away then wrapped it round my leg, tightly. 'Okay, ow…' I said, wincing. Jamie ignored me as he tightened it more.

I gritted my teeth and hissed at the pain. Jamie finished bandaging my leg then went to check the doorway.

I picked up my knife and slide it into the holster as I slowly got to my feet, keeping most of the weight off my injured leg.

Once I got stood I was fine, until I took a step forward, 'mother fucker,' I cried quickly changing to my other leg.

The boy quickly moved to hold me incase I fell.

Jamie marched towards us, grabbing me under the arm, 'Come on, we need to get going, Claire and LJ are heading outside, we should too.'

'Wait, what about my mom?' the little boy asked.

Jamie frowned as I tried to balance myself, 'where is she? I questioned, the buy shrugged 'I don't know, she left and didn't come back.'

Jamie sighed 'We'll look for her for a while but then we're leave with or without her.'

I put my arm around the boy's shoulders, 'we'll find her' I reassured him. He smiled at me and helped me out of the room as Jamie walked in front of us, impatiently.

We search for the boy's mother until Claire radioed us saying to get outside now.

We checked one last room and found a woman lying on the floor over another body.

'You think she's…' I whispered to Jamie after I made the boy stay outside the room, no child should see this.

Jamie shrugged 'I'll take a look.' I nodded while standing at the door making sure the kid didn't walk in.

Jamie slowly walked over to the woman.

He leaned over to look at her more closely then carefully put his fingers to her neck. 'No pulse,' Jamie muttered to me.

He started to move away as the woman turned and growled.

Jamie didn't react fast enough before the woman sank her teeth into his throat.

Jamie let out a bloody scream.

I flicked my wrist and a dagger sailed at the woman, in a panic causing it only to hit her shoulder producing her to rip Jamie's throat out.

'Jamie!' I yelled taking half a step forward as the woman growl.

I stopped as the boy ran into the room, 'What happened?!'

I spun round, grabbing him and sprinted for the door and down the hallway.

We kept running as I listened to the woman chase us.

Another zombie turned round the corner of the hallway.

The boy yelled as I grabbed his hand and shoved him into a room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I tapped my foot and found a cupboard and pushed the boy inside then climbed in after him. I closed the door of the cupboard as the door of the room burst open.

Zombies quickly filled the room.

The boy clung on to me, shaking like a leaf as the zombies staked round the room.

I carefully wrapped my arm round the kid as he buried his head into my shoulder.

My breathing quickly became calm and my heart rate slowed whilst I listened and waited.

My calmness seemed to comfort the boy as his breathing became slower. We waited a little longer before venturing out of the cupboard.

'What do we do now?' The boy asked in a whisper. I breathed deeply as I tried to think of a plan.

'We're gonna get out of here kid… don't worry.' I rubbed my temples, taking steady breathes.

'Edward…' he mumbled.

I turned to face him, 'Edward? Is that your name?' He nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself. I nodded 'well then Eddie, we are going to be fine.' I smiled trying to be as reassuring as I could.

I listened one last time for any zombies, although it had been quiet for sometime now, before gently pushing the door of the cupboard open. I quietly ran/limped to the door of the room and closed it again.

'Right then… I'm going to go back and see if I can grab Jamie's radio.'

Eddie quickly shook his head 'I'm not going back there.'

I sighed 'alright… stay in the cupboard then, don't move' I said whilst pushing back into the cupboard, 'and stay silent.'

He grabbed my arm tightly 'you not going to leave me, are you?'

I shook my head 'I wont leave you alone here.'

Edward breathed deeply 'you promise?'

I paused.

'Yes… I do.'

Edward let go of my arm. I closed the cupboard door and made my way out of the room.

It didn't take long for me to find the room.

I waited and listened outside of the room, making sure nothing was inside. I snuck in and quickly made my way over to Jamie's body.

I rolled him over and dug through his pockets until I found the radio. I also grabbed his gun from his holster, no point in wasting a good weapon.

I flicked on the radio, hoping it still worked. 'Claire? Claire? You there?' I waited a while before trying again 'Claire you there? LJ? Chase? Hellooo?'

I waited again before muttering 'Fuck sake.'

I turned to Jamie and sighed sadly. 'I'm sorry' I took out my knife and shoved it into his forehead, 'at least you stay at rest'.

I pulled the knife out and put it back in my holster. My hand hovered over my wound and I gently tested the wound, wincing quietly for I began to head back to Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the long wait. I haven't forgotten about you or this story. There are lots lots more to come for Fox and the gang so stay tuned because the next part is coming soon ;)<strong>

**Any ideas or suggestion are perfectly welcome or if you just want to say how awesome this story is feel free to review ;D **


	21. Fuck Sake

**Chapter 19 **

'What do we do now?' The boy asked in a whisper. I breathed deeply as I tried to think of a plan.

'We're gonna get out of here kid… don't worry.' I rubbed my temples, taking steady breathes.

'Edward…' he mumbled.

I turned to face him, 'Edward? Is that your name?' He nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself. I nodded 'well then Eddie, we are going to be fine.' I smiled trying to be as reassuring as I could.

I listened one last time for any zombies, although it had been quiet for sometime now, before gently pushing the door of the cupboard open. I quietly ran/limped to the door of the room and closed it again.

'Right then… I'm going to go back and see if I can grab Jamie's radio.'

Eddie quickly shook his head 'I'm not going back there.'

I sighed 'alright… stay in the cupboard then, don't move' I said whilst pushing him back into the cupboard, 'and stay silent.'

He grabbed my arm tightly 'you not going to leave me, are you?'

I shook my head 'I wont leave you alone here.'

Edward breathed deeply 'you promise?'

I paused.

'Yes… I do.'

Edward let go of my arm. I closed the cupboard door and made my way out of the room.

It didn't take long for me to find the room.

Waiting and listening outside of the room, I made sure nothing was inside. I snuck in and quickly made my way over to Jamie's body.

I rolled him over and dug through his pockets until I found the radio. I also grabbed his gun from his holster, no point in wasting a good weapon.

I flicked on the radio, hoping it still worked. 'Claire? Claire? You there?' I waited a while before trying again 'Claire you there? LJ? Chase? Hellooo?'

I waited again before muttering 'Fuck sake.'

Turning to Jamie, I sighed sadly. 'I'm sorry' taking out my knife and shoved it into his forehead, 'at least you stay at rest'.

I pulled the knife out and put it back in my holster. My hand hovered over my wound and I gently tested the wound, wincing quietly for I began to head back to Edward.

I walked at a quick pace with the gun in my hand and my other hand lingering over my injured leg as it stung with each step.

I made my way to the room but before I opened the door I heard rustling from inside, followed by a low moan. Taking a step back from the door, I cursed and gritted my teeth before shoving my foot against the door.

The zombie turned towards me and hissed.

My feet charged forwards and sidestepped him. I moved behind him as he slowly reached out. I grabbed him round the neck as I pressed the gun to the back of his skull.

Pulling the trigger and I felt his head exploded as the gun shot rang out.

The zombie dropped to the floor whilst I wiped the blood off my face as I smirked in triumph.

Edward jumped out of the cupboard 'That was awesome!' he ran towards me and wrapped his little arms around my waist.

I patted the top of his head, finding it very uncomfortable 'you can let go.'

His arms dropped but he didn't move away from me. I smirked and gently nudged him to the door, 'Come on, they will have heard that.'

We made our way through the building fairly quickly, Ed stayed close to me the whole time.

It wasn't until we were practically out the door before the radio started to spark into life.

'Jamie? You there? Fox?' LJ's voice spoke through the speaker. I grabbed the radio from my belt and turned the sound low 'It's about time'.

I listened to Claire's voice as she spoke to LJ 'Give it to me… LJ go stand watch.' Her voice sounded both worried and annoyed.

'Where the hell have you two been?' She demanded. I moved over to a wall, keeping a hand on Eddie's shoulder to make sure he didn't wander, 'Jamie's dead.'

I heard Claire curse, 'Where are you then? I'm coming to get you.'

'It's fine, I'm near the entrance to this hell hole, and I wont be long. I've also got a guest with me' I smirked as I gave Eddie's shoulder a little squeeze.

Claire breathed a sigh of relief 'That's good, but just be – aaah Jeez' I heard a gun shot from outside echo within the radio. 'Mother fucker!' I heard Claire yell followed by a lot more gunshots.

'Claire!' I sprinted down the rest of the hallway to the entrance, shoving the radio into my belt then pulling the barrel on the gun back.

Ed ran after me, keeping to my pace easily with my injured leg.

The wind wrapped around my hair and the sun warmed my face as I heard Claire yell 'FOX!'

The horde of zombies turned to face Edward and me.

I signed 'for fuck sake.'

I raise my gun and started blowing heads apart as I made my way over to Claire. Ed stayed so close to me he could have been my second shadow.

I grabbed hold of his hand as I lead him through the crowd, firing at the ones closest.

The gun ran out of bullets quicker then I expected, so I resort to the knives I had hidden everywhere.

Shoving Edward towards the car, I yelled for him to run towards the car. I started firing knives in front of him, clearing his path as he sprinted to the car.

A zombie grabbed my shoulder and I elbowed it in the face and launched my leg back into his stomach.

As pain seared through my injured leg, I crumbled to the floor.

I tried to scramble to my feet but each step sent me crashing back to the ground.

A zombie towered over me, my heart slamming against my chest. The zombie's head exploded in front of my as Claire charged over with a shotgun in hand.

She grabbed me under the arm and pulled me to my feet then slung my arm over her shoulder. She fired her shotgun again, jerking us both back a little, 'Come on!' she yelled as she helped me back to the car.

LJ covered us from inside the car as we ran over, he then opened the car door as both of us piled into the back.

'Lets go!' he yelled as he closed the door behind us, the car kicking forward. He looked at my leg and then me 'Damn girl, what happened?'

Claire and I shifted in the back seat, trying to get comfy, 'Kid thought I was a zombie' I nodded towards Ed. He sunk into his seat, as I shrugged 'Ain't that bad, he's got to work on his aiming through.'

Chase and LJ laughed loudly, Claire didn't respond.

'Ay Claire, I think there's a first Aid kit under my seat,' Chase mentioned as he drove us back to camp.

Edward bent over and search under Chase's seat then handed it to Claire as she moved to get a better look at my leg.

She unfastened the makeshift bandaged that Jamie had made and cleaned out the wound whilst I flinched every now and then.

Claire smirked as she muttered 'Baby.'

I stuck out my tongue and smirked. Then she flicked my nose, chuckling lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you like this one :) Thanks to those who favourited and followed on the last chapter and the chapters before, please do review, I'd love to hear what you think. <strong>

**I don't have a plan as of yet for the next one so it could take a while but there will be one ;)**

**Stay tuned ;D**


End file.
